A Very Loud Summer
by Mr. Imitator
Summary: It's Summer time, and the Loud family is spending a whole week at Aloha Beach! They'll be joined by their friends for a week of fun, goodbyes, love, and a treasure hunt? It's going to be a very Loud summer! (Rewrite Coming Soon!)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story, everyone! Since Summer is just around the corner, I figured it'd be time to make my own little Loud House summer fic! I've had this idea about a Loud House special or movie that would take place in the summer, and this is the result of said idea. While I'll be putting in some more headcanon-esque ideas and typical fanfic fare, I'll do my best to keep it as close to the actual canon as possible. Without further ado, enjoy the first chapter!**

At Royal Woods Elementary, Lincoln Loud was calmly looking at the clock in the classroom, anxiously watching as it ticked down the last minute of the school day. He looks over to Clyde, who looks positively ecstatic to see the end of the school year occur. He looks over to Rusty, Liam, and Zach, all of them looking equally anxious and ecstatic, with Rusty hopping up and down as he sat.

During this time, his sisters are in their respective classrooms, doing what their brother did in his own. As the last few seconds clocked down, they all started to countdown, unaware that their siblings were doing it as well.

Lincoln started, "10…"

Lori said, "9…"

Leni asks, "What's after 9?"

Luna softly sings, "7…"

Luan jokes, "Why is 6 afraid of 7?"

Lynn adds, "5…"

Lucy smiles, "4…"

Lana and Lola say in unison, "3…"

Lisa squeals, "2…"

The screen cuts into a 9-square shot, showing all of the siblings counting the last second, "1!"

The bell rings, and everyone in Lincoln's class cheered and jumped out of their seats, throwing their books and paper into the air in sheer joy. As the chaos ensues, the Loud House theme song starts playing.

The elementary kids rush out of the school. Lincoln and his younger sisters, excluding Lucy, shouted, "SUMMER!"

Lucy merely said in her normal deadpan tone, "Yay."

Clyde follows behind them, "Free at last, free at last!"

 _Crashing through the crowded halls,_

 _Dodging girls like ping pong balls,_

 _Just to reach the bathroom on time  
(Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

At the high school, Lori runs out of class into the crowded hall of teens leaving for the summer, "IT'S LITERALLY FINALLY OVER!"

Leni rushes out, running into the lockers. Unphased, she runs away, "Bye, lockers! See you next year!"

Luna appears, throwing up the horns and shouting, "SCHOOL'S OUT FOR THE SUMMER!"

 _Leaping over laundry piles,_

 _Diapers you can smell for miles,_

 _Guy's gotta do what he can to survive_

Luan asks Mr. Coconuts, "Hey, Mr. Coconuts! How do you like school?"

Mr. Coconuts responds, "Closed!"

"Me, too!"

As she laughs, Lynn runs by, waving back at the school, "So long, suckers!"

 _In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_

 _Duck, dodge, push and shove,_

 _It's how we show our love!_

Lincoln, Clyde, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa run down the street, with Clyde separating from the group as they pass his house.

Clyde waves to the group as he runs to the door, "See ya later, guys!"

Lincoln waves to his friend, "See ya, Clyde!"

 _In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_

 _One boy, ten girls_

 _(Wouldn't trade it for the world!)_

 _Loud! House! Loud! Loud House!_

As Vanzilla pulls up, the teen Loud's all exit the van, and the middle and youngest siblings arrive.

They rush inside and up the stairs, going into their rooms.

 _Me time, a little room to breathe time,_

 _A little quiet and peace, I've never had._

They all pull out their suitcases and travel bags and begin packing them.

 _At least I'm never lonely,_

 _We're never lacking for a sports team,_

 _Maybe this crazy's not that bad!_

Luna packs up her stuff and grabs her guitar case, Luan places Mr. Coconuts inside of his travel case, and Lincoln puts Bun-Bun inside of Lincoln's own suitcase.

 _In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_

 _Duck, dodge, push and shove,_

 _This is how we show our love!_

 _In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_

 _Gotta love Mom and Dad,_

 _For not going completely mad!_

The Loud kids go downstairs, where Lynn Sr. and Rita, who was holding Lily, were standing at the front door. Lynn Sr. asks, "You kids ready?"

They all nod and speak in agreement to their father's question, and Rita tells them, "Then let's get rolling!"

 _In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_

 _One boy and ten girls,_

 _Wouldn't trade it for the world!_

 _Loud! House! Loud! Loud House!_

They quickly packed up Vanzilla and take their seats inside. Lynn Sr. takes the driver seat as Rita finished putting Lily in.

Once Rita sits down in the passenger seat, Lynn Sr. cranks the car and they drive off. As the theme ends, Lily says, "Poo-poo!"

After that, there was a farting noise, to which everyone shouted, "AH! LILY!"

* * *

30 minutes later, after changing Lily, the Loud's were back on the road and Lincoln begins to speak to the viewer, "That's right, folks! It's the first day of Summer! So, to celebrate both the end of school and Lori's graduation, we're spending the whole week at Aloha Beach. The best part: All of our friends will be there!" He asks Lori, "Right, Lori?"

Lori is on her phone, her fingers taping away, "Literally everyone is going to be there: Carol, Becky, Dana, Teri, Whitney, Tad, Joey," Lori frowns, "Who's bringing his little brother along," Lori looks over to Leni, "Even Chaz."

This made Leni smile and gasp, "This is going to be, like, the greatest week ever!"

Luna nods, "You said it, dude." She pulls out a flyer, which had the title _Dock n' Roll_ upon it, "There's going to be this music fest around the nearby docks, and Sam and her buds are going to be playing it!"

Luan joked, "That sounds like it's going to be ri- _dock_ -ulous! Hahahaha! Get it?!"

Lynn spins a volleyball on her finger, "I can't wait to get there and smoke some wimps in beach volleyball!"

Lucy smiles, "I'm just hoping to see some shark attacks."

"Impossible, I'm afraid." Lisa explains, "Aloha Beach has not had a shark incident since 1992, so it is unlikely that one would occur now." Lisa then smiles, "However, what will occur is Darcy teaching me the art of granular rock architecture."

Lincoln asks, "You mean building sand castles?"

"Precisely." She adjusts her glasses, "Not to mention, David will also be there to study the nesting patterns of female sea turtles." She smiles, "I'm more than happy to join him in his research."

Lana smiles, "Well, Lola and I are going to be working toward our Blue Bell CPR patches!"

Lola smiles as well, "Since it's a beach, someone's sure to drown at some point!"

Lincoln shrugs, "Well, I know me, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, and Zach are going to have a good time! I'd tell you more, but it's top secret."

Lynn Sr. chuckles, "Alright, kids! I know you're excited to have fun with your friends, but let's not forget why we're doing this!"

Rita took over for Lynn Sr., "We're going to spend time as a family, since this might be Lori's last summer with us."

All the kids nonchalantly agree with their mother.

Lori hears her phone ringing. She gasps, "It's Bobby!" She answers, "Hi, Boo Boo Bear!"

"Hey, babe! I've got great news! I talked it over with my Mom, and she's letting me, Ronnie Anne, and Carlota drive to Aloha Beach to spend time with all of you!"

Lori beamed, "OMG! That's literally the best thing I've heard all day!" She tells her family, "Bobby's coming, you guys! And so is Ronnie Anne and their cousin, Carlota."

Lincoln gets excited, "No way! I can't wait to see Bobby and Ronnie Anne!"

Lori sighs, "This is so romantic. I'll get to spend the start of summer with my Boo Boo Bear, and Lincoln will get to spend time with his girlfriend!"

Lincoln shouts, "She's not my girlfriend!"

This made all of his sister's scoff at his words, knowing full well Lincoln secretly likes Ronnie Anne.

Leni turns to Luan, "Luan, what about you? You didn't tell us what you're going to do."

"Duh! With all the fresh, unsuspecting beach goers, there'll be so many pranking targets at the beach! Not to mention, I've got a whole mess of summertime pranks I've been saving! You know what they say: Sun's out, _puns_ out! Hahahaha! Get it?!"

Her family groans at this pun, until Lynn Sr. announces, "Here we are, kids!" They pull up to a motel overlooking Aloha Beach, "The Aloha Beach Motel!"

The motel was big enough, but not too lavish. It looked like it could fit a fairly large number of guests, even a family of 13 like the Loud's.

Rita tells the kids, "Now, remember, everyone. Best behavior while we're here. We don't want a repeat of what happened at the Royal Woods Spa, right?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The kids pile out of the car, leaving Lynn Sr. to flirt with his wife, "I wouldn't mind a repeat of that." He playfully growls, clawing at the air.

Rita chuckles and flirts back, "Save it for later, tiger."

Later that night, the family were all in their room, which wasn't too cramped, but definitely didn't accommodate 13 people. In one bed, Lynn Sr., Rita, and Lily were at the head, while Lisa, Lola, and Lana were at the foot. The other bed had Lori and Leni at the head, with Lynn and Lucy at the foot. Luna took the armchair in the room, and Lincoln and Luan were on the floor.

Lynn Sr. told everyone, "Goodnight, kids!"

Rita told them, "Sleep tight!"

Luan joked, "Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Lana told the family, "But let me know if they do! I've never tasted a bed bug before!"

As Lynn Sr. turned off the lamp between the two beds, everyone settled in, with Lana lying down as if she were a dog.

Lincoln looks up and sighs, "Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever."

 **Sorry this was so short. I just wanted to get the intro out of the way, but the next chapter will be longer. Also, if anyone can guess who Joey's little brother will be, you'll get a shout out in the next chapter!**

 **Have a good day, and hope you have a good Summer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again! Thanks to everyone's reviews last chapter! Glad to see so many people already liking it! As promised, this chapter will be longer than the first, so I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Also, a big shout out to NappaRules2250. I figured that since the official show wiki even makes this comparison, I wasn't the only one who thought there was some kind of relation between Joey and Benny.**

The next day, as the hot sun beams down on Aloha Beach, the Loud kids walk out of their motel room, already dressed in their swimsuits and Lana and Lola dressed as lifeguards. Lori was holding Lily, Luna was carrying her acoustic guitar, Luan was carrying Mr. Coconuts, and Lucy was holding her bust of Edwin. Lincoln waves to his parents, "Later, Mom and Dad!"

Lynn Sr. and Rita wave and Lynn Sr. tells them, "Have fun, kids!"

Rita reminds them, "We'll be out later to spend time with you guys!"

Lynn Sr. slyly smiles, "But first…" They close the door, and then Lynn Sr's hand comes out, putting a Do Not Disturb sign on the door handle and giving the OK hand signal.

The kids all run outside the motel towards the beach. Lucy separates from the group, "Later, everyone." She sits in an area that was shaded by trees, "I'll just be here waiting for a shark attack to happen."

Lisa shrugs, "You're just wasting your time, Seventh-eldest-sibling." Lisa finds Darcy, who was wearing a white shirt and beige shorts, playing in the sand with Rafo, her stuffed giraffe, and walks over, "Greetings, Darcy."

"Hi, Lisa!" She holds up her shovel and pail, "Ready to learn how to make sand castles?"

Lisa answers Darcy's question with another question, "Is an electron negatively charged?" Darcy looks confused, to which Lisa clarifies, "That would be a yes."

Darcy smiles and picks up Rafo, speaking as him, "Hooray!"

Lana and Lola find their Blue Bell Scout group and Scout Leader, all of whom were also in lifeguard outfits. Lana salutes, "Lifeguard Lana Loud…"

Lola salutes, "And Lifeguard Lola Loud…"

They both announce, "Reporting for duty!"

Blue Bell Scout Leader waves to the twins, "Hello, girls!" As Lola and Lana join their fellow Scouts, Scout Leader asks, "Who's ready to save some lives?!"

All of the girls excitedly respond.

Lynn rushes to the volleyball net where she finds Margo, "Sup, Margo?!"

"Hey, Lynnsanity!" They high five and Margo asks, "Ready to kick some butt?"

Lynn spins the volleyball on her finger, "I was born ready!"

The rest of the group finds Bobby and Ronnie Anne on the beach, setting up some beach blankets and an umbrella. Bobby was wearing his red trunks and Ronnie Anne was wearing a purple one-piece swimsuit.

Lori waves, "Bobby, Ronnie Anne!"

Bobby looks in their direction, "Lori!"

Lori gives Lily to Luna, and she rushes over to Bobby, hugging him, "Oh, Boo Boo Bear! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, babe."

Lincoln walks over and waves at Ronnie Anne, "Hey, Ronnie Anne."

"Hey, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne playfully punches Lincoln in the arm, "How's it hanging, lame-o?"

Lincoln rubs the part of his arm Ronnie Anne punched, "Pretty good."

Lori asks, "Where's Carlota at?"

Bobby points over his shoulder, "She's changing into her new bikini. She'll be along any second."

Luna sits down and places Lily on one of the many blankets, "There you go, Lil." She picks up her guitar and starts strumming, "How's 'bout a sing-a-long, little dudette?"

Lily claps and happily says, "Iddy-iddy-pida!"

"You got it!" Luna starts playing to the tune of Itsy-Bitsy-Spider.

As everyone settled in, Lori looks down the beach and sees all their friends approaching, "Hey, guys!"

As everyone gathers around, Carol hugs Lori, "Hey, Lori! Ready for the best week of summer ever?"

"You know it!"

Becky waves to Lincoln, "Hey, Lincoln!"

"Hi, Becky."

Leni walks over to Chaz and smiles, "Hi, Chaz."

Chaz waves to Leni, "Hi, Leni!"

Lori tells everyone, "Enough pleasantries!" She pulls out her phone, "Who's up for a graduate selfie?"

Becky tells her, "Not yet, Lori. Joey had to stop to use the bathroom."

Lori frowns, "Dang it." She shrugs, "Oh, well. We can wait."

Luan, speaking through Mr. Coconuts, tells everyone, "Well, I'm sick of everyone in this group. What do you say we go find some victims?"

Luan speaks regularly, "I'm with you, Mr. Coconuts!"

Before she could walk away, Lori stops Luan, "Hold it, Luan! I told Joey that his little bro could hang out with you!"

Luan whined, "But I've got people just waiting to be pranked! A kid will just slow me down."

"Oh, relax." Lori assures Luan, "I think you'll literally be more than happy to have him."

Joey finally shows up, dressed in a pair of boardshorts, "Hey, everyone. Sorry I'm late." Standing next to him was his little brother, and Luan's crush, Benny, "You remember my little brother, Benny."

Benny waves, "Hi!"

Luan gasped and Mr. Coconuts' jaw drops open. She whispers to Lori, giving a huge smile, "Thank you." She places Mr. Coconuts with Luna and Lily, "Can you watch Mr. Coconuts for me, Luna?"

"No prob, dude." Luna keeps playing as Lily crawls over to Mr. Coconuts.

The dummy slumped over towards Lily, who hugs the dummy, "Coco!"

Luan walks over and waves to Benny, giving her best flirty voice, "Hiiiii, Benny."

Benny notices Luan and waves back, "Oh, hi, LuAAAAH!" He was cut off by Luan pulling him away from the group.

Luan chuckles, "Let's go! The chickens are ripe for the plucking; Or should I say, pranking?!" She gives her signature laugh.

As the two kids left, Bobby notices, "Oh, here comes Carlota now!" Bobby walks over to his cousin and says, "Everyone, this is my cousin, Carlota!"

Carlota was wearing a pale blue two piece, which showed off her plus-sized figure. She waves, "Hi!"

Lori walks over and hugs Carlota, "Hi, Carlota!"

Carlota hugs her back, "Hey, Lori!" As they break the hug, Carlota smiles, "It's so good to see you again."

Lori leads Carlota over to her friends and siblings, "Carlota, I'd like you to meet my friends: Carol, Becky, Dana, Teri, Whitney, Chaz, Tad, and Joey."

They all say hello to Carlota, except for Joey, he simply stood there, staring at Carlota. In his eyes, he saw Carlota flipping her ponytail in slow-motion, a heart-shaped symbol surrounding her face.

Before he could say a word, Joey's nose began to bleed like Clyde's whenever he sees Lori. This caused him to pass out and everyone to react in disgust and shock. Carlota asked, "Is he OK?"

Lincoln walks over and examines the young boy, "Yep. I've seen this before. He should be fine in a couple of minutes."

Lori changes the subject and says, "Carlota, you remember Lincoln."

"Of course!" She squats down to Lincoln's height and pinches his cheek, "How could I forget Ronnie Anne's little boyfriend?"

As Carlota stood back up, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne told her, "I'm/he's not her/my boyfriend!"

This caused the group of high schoolers to go, "Aaaaaw!"

She looks to her other siblings, "And you remember my sisters…"

Leni approaches Carlota, "It's so good to see you, Carlota! That swimsuit is totes adorbs on you!"

"Thanks! I like yours, too! That green totally goes with your eyes!"

Leni smiles, "You think so?"

Carlota nods, "Absolutely!" She walks over to Luna and Lily, "Hey, Luna!"

"Sup, mamacita?" Luna gives the goats to Carlota.

Lily walks over and slightly jumps, wanting Carlota to pick her up. She does just that and says, "Well, hello there, cutie!" Lily wiggles and giggles in Carlota's arms.

Bobby asks, "Hey. Where's the rest of Familia Loud?"

Lori shrugs, "Off doing their own things."

Lincoln whispers to Ronnie Anne, "Hey, Ronnie Anne. How would you like to leave this bore fest and go have some real fun?"

Ronnie Anne nods and tells Bobby, "Hey, Bobby! Me and Link are gonna go hang out, K?"

As the two rushed off, Bobby waves, "Have fun!"

Lori orders, "And be safe!"

Ronnie Anne asks, "Where are we going?"

Lincoln answers, "You'll see!"

They run pass the Blue Bells, where Lola and Lana are practicing their mouth to mouth resuscitation on two CPR mannequins.

Scout Leader applauds them both, "Good job, girls!" She notices Lana got the mouth of the mannequin all dirty, so she wipes the mouth off with a handkerchief, "But for the future, you may want to wipe off your mouth beforehand." She reaches into her fanny pack and pulls out two CPR patches, handing them to Lola and Lana.

They high five one another, "Yes!"

Suddenly, they hear screaming, "HELP! HELP!"

Scout Leader, using the pair of binoculars around her neck, looks out into the water, "OH, DEAR! Someone's drowning!" She gasps, "No, wait! There's _two_ of them!"

Lana reaches up and takes the binoculars, jerking down Scout Leader in the process. She looks through them and recognizes one of the boys, "Wait a minute! That's Skippy!" She sees the other boy, "And I think the other one's… what's his name? Wendell?"

Lola takes the binoculars, once more jerking Scout Leader downward. Lola screams, "WINSTON!" She lets go of the binoculars, and Scout Leader by extension, and rushes into the water, "This is what we've been training for, Lana! Come on!"

Lana follows, "Hang on, boys! We're a-comin'!"

Lana and Lola both swam as fast as they've ever swam, soon reaching the two splashing boys.

As Lana and Lola were pulling them both to safety, Skippy protested, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, HEY! What're you doing?"

Lana replied, "Uh… saving you. Duh."

The four of them hear a whistle. In the direction of the whistle was a man wearing lifeguard shorts and a Scout Leader hat. He calls out like a drill sergeant, "What is the meaning of this?! Why are those two girls interrupting our CPR training?!"

Scout Leader approached the man and explained, "Sorry, Klondike Scout Leader. The girls were just trying to help. They just earned their CPR patches, themselves."

"Oh. No harm done, then." He blows the whistle, "Alright, you two! Out of the water! Skippy, Winston, prepare to start over!"

Lana and Lola apologized, "Sorry."

As the two of them swam to shore, they looked up to Scout Leader, "Sorry, Scout Leader."

"That's alright, girls. You were just doing the right thing."

As she walked off, Lana smiled, "This is so cool! I had no idea Skippy was in the Klondike Scouts!"

Lola smiled, "Or Winston." She sighs, blushing, "I bet he looks _so_ cute in his Scout outfit. I _love_ a man in uniform."

Lana suggests, "What do you say we work on our 'Spending Time with our Crushes' patch next?"

Lola giggles, "I'm in! But first, I'm going to earn my 'Change out of this drab swimsuit' patch. This is so not me."

Lana nods, "You said it."

Both Lana and Lola rush off, passing by Lucy's shadowy hideout. She says, "Sigh." She looks at Edwin, "I hope something happens soon. I hate waiting almost as much as I hate pink."

"Agreed."

Lucy look to her right and sees Silas. She smiles, "Oh, hi, Silas. I didn't know you liked the beach."

"I don't; too sunny and happy." He looks out at the water, "I'm just waiting for a shark attack."

"Me, too." Lucy and Silas look at each other and smile.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne finally find Lincoln's friends: Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach, and even Rusty's little brother, Rocky.

Lincoln waves, "Hey, guys!"

Clyde smiles, "Hey, hey! There's our leader!" He notices Ronnie Anne, "Oh! Hey, Ronnie Anne! Didn't expect to see you."

Ronnie Anne says, "Good to see you guys, again."

Lincoln looks at Rocky, "Hey, Rocky!"

"Hey, Lincoln. Is Lucy here?" He holds up a container of what appeared to be fake blood, "I had this new fake blood recipe to show her." He opens it up and shows what appeared to be piece of skin, "I took some fat from a pork loin, so it looks like human skin."

Rusty starts to get woozy from his brother's explanation, but Liam stops him from fainting, "Whoa! Easy there, buddy."

Lincoln points over to the shady area, "She's over there!"

"Thanks, man." He walks away, "See you guys later."

Ronnie Anne asks the group, "So, what's going on?"

Clyde whispers, "We can't talk here."

Lincoln takes Ronnie Anne's hand, "Follow us."

She tells Lincoln, "Take it off before I break it off."

Lincoln promptly removes his hand, "Sorry."

She laughs and punches Lincoln's arm once more, "I'm just messing with you, dude! I'd never do that." She frowns, "Seriously, though. Don't hold my hand."

As Lucy sits with Silas, she notices Rocky out of the corner of her eye, "Gasp!"

Silas tells her, "I hope to see a great white shark attack someone. What kind of shark do you…" Silas turns his head, only to see Lucy had disappeared, "Sigh. Alone again."

Rocky reaches the area, but doesn't see Lucy, "Huh. Where is she?" He asks Silas, "Hey, dude. Did you see a little goth girl around here?"

Silas answered, "She was here a second ago."

In a trash can about 30 feet away, Lucy watches through the metal grating and says to Edwin, "Oh, Edwin. This is horrible. Rocky AND Silas are here. What will I do?" She hugs the bust of her vampire soul mate, "It's like some bad teen romance film." She shivers, "I never thought I'd have to make _that_ comparison." She 'listens' to what Edwin has to 'say', "You think I should just tell them both about each other? I can't. I couldn't bare to make Silas even sadder than he already is, and I'd hate to hurt Rocky. I'll just have to keep hanging out with both of them without the other knowing. I can accomplish that, right?" Edwin simply sits there, to which Lucy responds, "Well, I don't care what you think, Edwin. I'm doing it."

Back at the high school group, Luna finishes a song for Lily, who was still hugging Mr. Coconuts.

 _If you're happy and you know it_

 _Then your face will surely show it_

 _If you're happy and you know it_

 _Clap your hands_

Lily giggled and clapped excitedly. Lucy shows up, "Hey, Luna." As Luna shouted in shock, Lucy places Edwin on the blanket, "Can you watch Edwin for me?"

Luna shrugs, "Sure thing, Luce." As Lucy disappears, Luna jokes, "With any luck, Lincoln might ask me to watch Bun-Bun next."

Lily looks at Edwin and whines softly, looking scared of the vampire bust, hugging Mr. Coconuts even tighter.

As she strums, she hears a familiar British voice, "Hey, Luna!"

She turns her head to see her roadie and pal, Chunk, "Hey, Chunk! What are you doing here, dude?"

"I'm here for the music fest, mate." He points over his shoulder, "And I'm not the only one."

To Luna's surprise, she sees Sam and her friends, all of whom were in their swimwear, with Sam's male friend in black trunks, her female friend in a purple one piece, and Sam herself wearing jean shorts and a blue bikini top.

Luna would have said hi, but she was too entranced by how cute Sam looked. She blushes and says, "Ba… ba… ba… ba…" She slaps herself, "I mean, hey, Sam!" She gives her friends the goats, "Sup, dudes?"

Sam and her friends sit down with Luna and Lily, "Hey, Luna!"

Chunk tells Luna, "I found these kids broken down on the side of the road and decided to give 'em a lift."

Sam smiled, "Your friend is a life saver, dude! If he hadn't come along, we would've had to walk all the way here!"

Luna grins, "Sweet! Thanks, Chunk!"

"No worries, Love. Any mate of Luna's is a mate of mine."

Lily waddles over to Sam, "Tam! Tam!"

Sam picks up Lily and sits the little baby on her left leg, "Hi, Lily!" Sam starts to playfully make baby talk at Lily, making the tot laugh uncontrollably. Sam chuckles, "She's so cute!" She jokes, "I'll trade you my bro for her."

"Sorry, Sam." She ruffles Lily's little tuft of hair, "This little girl ain't for sell."

Chunk sits next to Mr. Coconuts and Edwin, asking, "Got yourself an audience, I see?"

"Yeah," She jokes, "But as my sister would say, one's dead and the other's a little wooden." After they all share a laugh, Luna asked, "I was actually about to sing the ABC's for Lily. I think I could use some back up."

Sam nods, "No problem!" She asks Lily, "Would you like that, Lily?"

Lily claps, "Poo-Poo!"

Luna chuckles, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

As Luna begins to strum, Joey finally wakes up from his nose bleed coma. He stands up and rubs his head, "What happened?"

Tad explains, "You got a nose bleed and passed out."

"Oh. Right." He rejoins his friends, who are all relieved to see he was alright, "Sorry about that, you guys. I don't know what came over…" He stops himself as he sees Carlota again, seeing the same vision he did before passing out. He blushes and stammers, "Ba… ba… ba…"

Lori smiles, "Glad you're OK, Joey! So," She pulls her phone out again, "Graduate selfie!" Everyone gathers into a group, except for Chaz.

Leni asks the portly boy, "Chaz, why aren't you taking a picture with them?"

Chaz sighed, "It's just for graduates. I… I didn't graduate."

Leni gasped, "Oh, right! I guess that's why I didn't see you at Lori's graduation."

Chaz rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah. Everyone felt bad for me, so they invited me along anyway." Noticing how sad he looked, Leni smiled and wrapped her arms as best she could around him. He smiles, "Thanks, Leni." He returns the hug, "Chaz like hugs."

Leni giggled and joined his speaking in the third person, "Leni like hugs, too."

As the group of high schoolers finished their selfie, Carlota asked Joey, "Are you OK? You took a pretty nasty spill there." Joey couldn't muster the words and started speaking in gibberish. Carlota looks perplexed by his words, "Pardon?"

Joey chocked out an introduction, "I-I'm J-J-Joey!"

Carlota giggled, "Well, J-J-Joey, I'm Carlota. Bobby's cousin."

As she reached out her hand for Joey to shake, he feels his knees begin to shake, "Uh….. I GOTTA TALK TO BOBBY!" He rushes off, leaving Carlota to shrug at his behavior.

Lori and Bobby hug each other, Lori cooing, "Oh, Boo Boo Bear. I can't wait to spend some quality time with you."

"Me, neither, babe." Bobby feels a tap on his shoulder and looks to see Joey, "Hey, Joe! What's up, bro?"

Joey gulps, "Uh, Bobby… Is your cousin… seeing anyone?"

Bobby shook his head, "No. Why?"

Joey hesitates to answer, but Lori catches on and asks, "Joey… do you like Carlota?"

Joey blushes, "Maybe."

Lori, being the teenage girl that she is, gushes, "OMG! That is literally so adorable!"

Joey sighs, looking over at Carlota, "I don't know what it is. I just took one look at her and… well, you saw the blood. She's more beautiful than a straight A+ report card."

Bobby tells him, "So, go talk to her, bro."

Joey shakes his head, "I can't! I tried to, but I got so nervous. My knees were shaking, my hands were sweating like crazy, I was getting tongue-tied." He groans, "Who am I kidding? A girl like her would never go for a guy like me."

Lori assured the nerdy teen, "Sure, she would! Carlota is a very sweet girl; she doesn't care what you look like, just as long as you're sweet, too." She points towards Chaz and Leni, "Just like my sister, Leni!"

Joey asks, still sounding unsure, "Are you sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure! You just need a little help!" She tells Bobby, "Bobby, I know we said we'd spend time together, but first, what do you say we help Joey?"

Bobby thinks out loud, "Well, it's a little weird playing matchmaker for my cousin," He takes Lori's hands and smiled, "But for you, babe, anything!"

"Yay!" Lori tells Joey, "Let's get started."

Back at the volleyball court, Lynn and Margo were busy whipping another team of two at volleyball. As Lynn spikes it, the other team has both players dive for it, only to miss it. Lynn and Margo do the chest bump, "Yes!"

Lynn gloats, "10 straight wins in a row!"

The other two kids dust themselves off, with the girl teammate saying, "Nice job."

The boy tells them, "Yeah. You guys are the 2nd best players on the whole beach!"

Margo and Lynn look shocked by this, Margo asking, "Second best?"

Lynn glares, "Then who's the first?!"

Both players point to the other net just a few yards away, "Those guys. They've been playing here all day and already have 20 wins."

Lynn grins, "Well, well. I think we've found out next challenge." Lynn picks up the ball, "Come on, Margo!"

Margo holds her stomach, "Can we wait, first? I gotta take a wicked dump!"

Lynn drags Margo away, "No number 2 until we're number 1! How many times do I have to tell you that, dude?"

Margo gives a small whimper as she holds it in. As they reach the other court, Lynn calls out, "Hey, chumps! My friend and I hear you guys are the number 1 players on this beach! What do you say to a game against us?"

The two boys that were playing turned around, one of them turning out to be Francesco, "You're on!"

Lynn gasps, "Francesco!"

"Hey!" Francesco smiles, "What's up, Lynnsanity? Margo?"

Margo waves, "Sup, Fran?"

Lynn awkwardly smiles and grabs Margo by the wrist, "Could you excuse us?" Lynn pulls Margo away from the court, "Oh, dude! This is bad! We can't play against Francesco!"

"What? Why not?"

"Duh! Because I like him!" Lynn groans, "I really want to be number 1 on the beach, but I can't stand the thought of beating him. What if he hates me forever? You know how boys can be when they're beat by a girl."

Margo begs, "Well, can you make a decision and fast? The sooner we get things done, the sooner I can use the can."

Lynn thinks it over, and begrudgingly says, "Let's do this thing."

Off on another part of the beach, there was a man fishing on a small dock. He feels a tug, "Oh! A bite!" He tries to reel it in, but the line fights back. "Oh, boy! It's a fighter!" After a few seconds of fighting the line, the man is dragged into the water. He pops out his head, spitting water out of his mouth as he if were a fountain.

Under the dock, Luan and Benny softly chuckle, as it was revealed that Luan had been tugging on the man's line, "Oh, man. I've _reely_ been wanting to try that prank out."

She and Benny laugh quietly, and Benny tells her, "Well, it _shore_ is a good one."

They both laugh, and Luan jokes, " _Whale_ , I'm glad you think so. I just saw an op- _perch_ - _tuna_ -ty and _haddock_ to _sea_ ze it!" She pumps her fist, "YES! Five in one!"

They both laugh, and Benny says, "Oh, oh! Here's a classic: He fell for it, hook, line, and sinker!"

They both laugh, but are cut off by the man, "YOU ROTTEN KIDS!"

They both quickly swim away and run once they hit land. Once away, they pant and huffed as Luan jokes, "Seems he had a _fishue_ with our little prank." She and Benny laugh, "But seriously, that was a close one."

Benny snorts, "Yeah. I think we both made a new _anemone_."

They both laugh and Luan says, "This is so much fun! With you and me working together, we'll have all my beach pranks and puns done in no time!" She cracks her knuckles, "Now, _water_ you say find some _moray_ targets?"

"I _fish_ you had asked sooner!"

They both laugh and Luan warns, "Just know, this next one requires some," She picks up a clam, "Mussel." After another laugh, she tells Benny, "But, seriously, we'll need to carry A LOT of sand."

Back over at Lisa and Darcy, Darcy puts the finishing touches on her little castle, putting a small flag on top of it, "And that's how you make a sand castle!" She looks to Lisa and asks, "How's yours coming along, Lis…" Her jaw drops, "Aaaaaaah."

Lisa had constructed a huge replica of an actual castle, "Do you like it? It's Bodiam Castle of East Sussex, England." She pulls out some architecture blueprints, "I already made a composite sketch for Neuschwanstein Castle next. A suitable second castle, wouldn't you say?"

Darcy smiled and hugged Lisa, "SANDCASTLE TWINS!" She then points out a turtle inside the castle, "Looky! A turtle!"

Lisa notices the turtle taking refuge in her castle, "I'll be."

The two see David, wearing his lab coat and swim trunks, recording this, "Fascinating." He scribbles something down on a note pad, "The turtle seems to have chosen the open area of this sand castle as its nesting area." He notices his classmates, "Oh! Greetings Lisa, Darcy."

Darcy waves, "Hi, David!"

Lisa smiles, "Salutations, David."

Darcy tells him, "There's a turtle in our sand castle."

David nods, "Yes, I know. It appears that due to its high level of protection and warm open area, the female sea turtle has chosen your castle to lay its eggs, Lisa."

Lisa looks at the turtle and says, "Why, thank you. I'm flattered."

David gasps, "Is that a replica of Bodiam Castle?"

Lisa nods, "Indeed. Darcy has been teaching me how to make granular rock structures, street name: Sandcastles."

"We're sandcastle twins!"

"Interesting." He notices Lisa's blueprints, "And I see you are planning a replica of Neuschwanstein Castle."

Lisa nods, "Indeed. I know I promised to aide you in your research, but perhaps…"

David throws his notepad over his shoulder, "The turtles can wait! Let us have some," He thinks, "What's the word I'm looking for?" He remembers it and smiles, "Fun!"

Darcy cheers, "Yay!" She hugs Lisa and David, "SANDCASTLE TRIPLETS!"

They break the hug, and Lisa explains, "We're going to need a lot more sand, however."

They hear a commotion and notice a beach goer covered by a mountain of sand, "HELP! CAN SOMEONE DIG ME OUT OF HERE?!

The three of them walk over and Lisa remarks, "That'll work."

From behind a rock, Luan and Benny see the man under the sand and chuckle at their prank.

Off on a secluded area of the beach, Lincoln's group are standing around in a circle.

Ronnie Anne asks Lincoln, "What's all this about?"

Lincoln smiles, "Ronnie Anne, how would you like to go on…" He looks back and forth to make sure no one is ease dropping, "A treasure hunt?"

Ronnie Anne cocks a brow, "Treasure hunt?"

Clyde pulls out a map from his trunks, "Yeah! We found this old map of the beach, and if we're correct, it'll lead to Four-Eyed Billy's gold!"

As the group excitedly discussed this, Ronnie Anne asks, "Who's Four-Eyed Billy?"

They all gasp, with Zach asking, "You've never heard the legend of Four-Eyed Billy?!"

Lincoln tells Ronnie Anne, "Hundreds of years ago, there was a pirate by the name of Four-Eyed Billy. He had gotten his name from the second pair of eyes he had painted on his forehead as a way to intimate his victims. One day, he had ported into what is now Aloha Beach and buried his gold somewhere near here. However, legend has it that he had suffered a horrible fate after he had buried his gold, leaving behind only an unfinished map to its location."

Clyde opens it up, "And this is that map!" As it shows many areas around the beach that corresponded with the map, Clyde tells the group, "Lincoln and I found it on our last trip here, and now we plan to find Four-Eyed Billy's gold!"

Lincoln explains, "The last person to look for the gold was famous lone treasure hunter, Allen Borelli. He came to Aloha Beach 15 years ago and mysteriously disappeared looking for it. No one has seen or heard from his since, and it's believed he died looking for it."

"No way!" Ronnie Anne smiled at the idea of finding gold, but snaps back into reality, "Wait. How do you plan to find the gold with an unfinished map?"

Rusty answered, "That's half the fun!"

Liam added, "Since there's six of us, I'm sure we can figure out where it is."

Lincoln then tells her, "And when we do, we'll all split it six ways!" He orders, "But remember, it's a secret to everybody. No one can know about this, especially my sisters. I'll already have to split my share 10 ways after we find it, and if they know, it'll just mean less for all of us."

Ronnie Anne shrugs, "I don't know, dudes. You sure this is a good idea?"

Rusty tells her, "Come on, Ronnie Anne! Where's your sense of adventure?"

Lincoln asks her, "Think about it: Do you want to have a boring, normal summer at the beach, or do you want to go on an adventure and make this a summer you'll never forget?"

After a few seconds of thinking about it, Ronnie Anne nods, "Let's do it!"

Lincoln and his friends all smile, putting on determined faces, "Alright, men," He looks at Ronnie Anne, "And girl… It's time to put Operation-Look-For-Four-Eyed-Billy's-Gold-And-Make-This-The-Best-Summer-Ever-And-Also-Think-Of-A-Shorter-Name-For-This-Operation into action!"

All six of them put their hands in the center of their circle and throw them upward, "And BREAK!"

 **As you can tell, I've decided to keep Sam's friends nameless, at least until the day comes where they're given actual names. Sorry if this seems weird, but the focus will be on Luna and Sam regardless, so you won't need to worry about me writing about them too much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, everyone! I'm happy to see so many people enjoying my story so far! While this chapter won't be as long as the last one, I still feel a good bit happens in this chapter. Also, I've decided to do one scene per group for this chapter and upcoming ones, as a way to help the flow of the story, as well as move it more towards what I ultimately have planned.**

 **Either way, I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Over by the high school group, Lori, Bobby, and Joey go over how Joey plans to talk to Carlota. Lori tells the brainy teen, "OK. Let's start with something simple. You already introduced yourself, so all you have to do is strike up a conversation."

Joey writes what Lori is saying into a notepad, "Uh-huh, uh-huh."

Lori grabs the notepad and throws it over her shoulder, "Let's leave the notepad out of this." She turns Joey around to see Carlota, who was on a beach blanket applying sun screen, "Ask her something simple, like where she's from and about her family. The rest will just come naturally."

Joey takes a deep breath and nods, "OK."

As Joey walks off, Bobby tells him, "Good luck, dude!"

Lori sighs, "Let's just hope he doesn't pass out from a nosebleed again."

Joey walks over to Carlota and says, "H-hey, Carlota."

Carlota looks up and waves, "Hi, again, Joey." She smiles, "I'm glad you're here." She hands him her sun screen, "Could you do me a huge favor and get my back?"

Joey gulps, thinking to himself, " _Oh, boy. This is not how I pictured this going._ " He nervously squeaked out a response, "Sure!" He grabs the sun screen and thinks, " _Relax, Joseph. This is totally not a big deal. You're just putting sun screen on her back_." As he squirts some lotion on his hand, Carlota lies on her stomach, and Joey looks up and down the back of her body, " _Her beautiful, elegant, tanned, Goddess-like, Amazoness back. No biggie!_ " His confidence was short lived as Carlota reached back with one hand and carefully untied the back of her top, leaving her back totally exposed. Joey's mind went blank and his fainted, falling backwards.

Lori and Bobby facepalm themselves and Lori comments, "Well... at least he didn't get a nosebleed this time, so he's improving."

They rush over to him, Lori grabbing the sun screen and Bobby dragging their unconscious friend away. Lori tells the Latina, "Sorry, Carlota! Joey's a bit… out of it at the moment. Let me take care of this."

As Lori rubs sun screen on Carlota's back, the plus sized teen asks the eldest Loud sibling, "Does this happen often with him?"

Lori lies, "Oh, a lot!" She then says to herself, "Today."

Leni and Chaz walk past the scene, Leni asking, "So, like, how come you didn't graduate?"

Chaz frowned, "I fell asleep during my History final." He sighed, "I studied all night, and didn't sleep at all."

Leni nods, "I know the feeling. It takes me a whole night just to study, too." She sighs, "School is just so hard."

Chaz nods, "You said it."

Leni smiles, "I'm just so glad I have my sister, Lisa. She tutors me in what my siblings call 'Leni Speak'." She looks confused, "Which is weird, because I'm pretty sure there's no country named after me."

Chaz chuckled, believing that last part was a joke, "Well, you're lucky to have your siblings to help you." He frowns, "I've never had any brothers or sisters."

"Wow. That must get pretty lonely."

The chubby teen shrugs, "Sometimes; I'm just lucky to have my friends." Chaz sighs, realizing, "Of course, all my friends are going to college, and I'm going to be stuck all alone in 12th Grade."

Leni hugs Chaz's arm, giving him a warm smile, "You won't be alone. I'll be there, and my sisters would be more than happy to be friends with you."

This cheers Chaz up, "Thanks, Leni."

The ditzy blonde and red head both blush, looking away from each other, too shy to make eye contact as they continue to walk down the beach.

Over at Luna's group, Lily did a wobbly dance as the group of five sing together, rhythmically clapping their hands.

 _Ring around the Rosie  
Pocket full of posies  
Ashes, ashes, we all fall down!_

Lily falls on cue, landing on her padded bottom, "All down!"

Sam's male friend smiles, "Dang, Loud, your little sis has got some moves."

Sam's female friend nods, "I'll say." She grabs Lily's little feet using her thumb and index fingers, "Who's got your wittle legs? Who's got your wittle legs?"

Lily lightly kicks her feet, happily giggling. This was followed by the sound of Rita saying, "Aaaaaw!" Rita and Lynn Sr. approach the group, "Having fun, sweetie?"

As Rita picks up Lily, Sam says, "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. L."

Lynn Sr. and Rita smile at the blonde teen, "Hi, Samantha!"

Lynn Sr. notices Chunk and speaks in his British accent, "'Ello, Chunk, old boy! A good day to you! Pip pip, bangers and mash, turn it up to 11!"

Chunk merely shook his head, obviously annoyed and unimpressed.

Rita tells Luna, "Thanks for watching Lily, Luna."

"No prob, Mama."

She tells Sam and her friends, "I hope she wasn't too much trouble for you kids."

Sam stands up and shakes her head, "No trouble at all, Mrs. Loud."

Rita laughs, "Oh, please, Sam. Just call me Rita."

Sam shrugs, "No trouble at all, Rita." She walks over to Rita and Lily, "We were more than happy to hang with lil' Lil." She looks at Lily and scratches the underside of Lily's chin, "Isn't that right, cutie pie?" Lily grabs Sam's finger and fiddles with it, causing Sam to comment, "Whoa! Strong grip!"

Her friends stood up, the male looking at the time and saying, "Well, we'd hate to jam and jet, but we gotta go sign in for the festival."

The female friend asks, "Wanna come with, Luna?"

Sam excitedly seconded, "Yeah! It'll be fun!" She whispers to Luna, "Plus, you didn't hear this from me, but there's buzz going around Mick Swagger himself is going to be there!"

Luna gives a wide smile, "Oh, I'm there, dudes!" Luna looks to Chunk and asks, "Yo, Chunk, I hate to drop this on you, but could you…"

He picks up Edwin and Mr. Coconuts, "Look after spooky and the dummy?" He shrugs, "Sure thing. I'm not goin' anywhere."

The teens rush off, "Thanks, dude! You're the best!"

Chunk slips Mr. Coconuts onto his hand and asks, "So… ya like rock n' roll?"

Mr. Coconuts responds with a sophisticated British accent, far different from his normal voice, "By Jove, old man. Do I seem like the type of Cockney ruffian who would enjoy that mesh mash of noise you call _music_?"

Chunk laughs at his own joke, if one could call it that, but then frowns, "Oh, I'm so alone."

Luna and the gang run past the volleyball court, where Lynn, Margo, Francesco, and his partner were currently squaring off.

As both teams went back and forth, hitting the ball in the air, passing to their teammate, spiking it only to have it hit back up at the last second, they exchanged trash talk.

Lynn shouts, "You call that a save?!"

Francesco shouts back, "My grandma plays better than you!

Lynn spikes the ball, "EAT IT!"

Francesco's team mate dives and hits the ball back up, leaving Francesco to hit it back over, "No, thanks! Not hungry!"

Between hits, Margo asks, "Can we hurry this up? I _really_ gotta go!"

Lynn hits the ball over again, "Suck it up, Margo! The score's only 0-0."

Margo simply frowned, squinting her eyes as she holds it.

In the background next to the court, Rocky was sitting on the sand, his fake blood next to him, and playing his gaming device.

Lucy shows up, "Hi, Rocky."

Rocky screams, and then says, "Oh! Hey, Lucy." He stands up, picking up the blood container, "Where've you been?"

"Everywhere." Lucy smiles, hoping this would either impress or spook him.

Rocky smiles, "Cool."

"I see you've made some more fake blood."

"Yep." He opens it up, "Check it out."

Lucy pulls out a piece of fat, "Pork loin fat as imitation human skin. Wicked."

"Thanks." He blushes, "I thought you'd like it."

Lucy also blushes, still smiling.

Rocky turns around to put the container on the ground, "I was thinking we could find your sister, Luan, and do a fake shark prank with…" He turns around, seeing Lucy had disappeared, "Lucy?"

Back in the shade, Lucy says, "Hello, again, Silas."

Silas asks, "Where'd you go?"

"I had something to take care of. Anything yet?"

Silas shakes his head, "Not yet."

Lucy pulls out a piece of paper, "I wrote a poem about the pain of waiting. Wanna hear it?"

Silas smiles, "I'd like that."

Lucy clears her throat and starts reading out loud.

 _Waiting  
Second by second  
Results the same  
Nothing happens  
It's so lame  
Waiting_

Silas nods, "That's deep."

"Thank you."

Silas looks back at Lucy, "I'd love to hear some more, if…" He sees she was gone again, "Sigh."

Rocky is walking around yelling, "Lucy?! Where'd you go?!"

Lucy appears behind him, "I'm right here."

Rocky screams again, then sighs as he clutches his heart, "You gotta stop doing that."

"It's just how I move through the universe."

Rocky shrugs, "Whatever, dude. Where's your sister, Luan? I've got a great idea for a prank using this blood and a fake shark."

"That's sick." She smiles after saying that, "I love it." Lucy looks around, "I think she's around here somewhere. Just gotta follow the laughter."

They both then hear the faint sound of Luan's signature laugh. Rocky puts his right hand to his ear, "I think I hear her."

Lucy insists, "You go ahead. I've got to go check on something."

Rocky nods, "I gotcha." He walks off, "See you in a bit."

Lucy says, "Sigh. I'm so glad I left Edwin out of this. Juggling two boys is hard enough."

Lucy walks away, passing by Lana and Lola, both of whom had changed into their respective swimwear. Or in Lola's case, her swim gown.

The twins wave to their older sister, "Hi, Lucy!"

"Hi, Lola, Lana."

Lola tells her twin, "OK, Lana. You ready for this?"

Lana nods, "You know it, sis."

The girls see Skippy and Winston off in the distance, with Skippy using wet sand to make sand cakes, and Winston resting on a beach chair being fanned by what appeared to be a servant, suggesting he could be rich, and drinking a glass of lemonade with an umbrella in it.

The two of them make their way into the water and swim out a couple of feet. With a thumbs-up to one another, they start splashing, "HELP! HELP!"

Lana shouts, "I'm drowning!"

Lola shouts, "And _I'm_ drowning! _And_ I'm getting my swim gown wet!"

As the girls splash and scream, they notice the boys weren't paying attention, causing Lola to glare and screaming, "HELLO?! WE'RE BOTH DROWNING OVER HERE!"

Skippy responds, "You both do know you're only 10 feet from the shore, right?"

Lola and Lana stop splashing, noticing the small gap between them and land. Lana explains, "We were too scared to swim out any further."

Once back on land, Lana shakes herself off like a hound dog, causing Lola and cover her face, "Hey, hey! Easy with the shaking!"

Lana stands back up and asks, "Maybe we should just go hang out with them?"

Lola rolls her eyes, "Fine! If you want to do it the _easy way_." Lola waves her hands around as she said 'easy way'.

Lana sits next to Skippy, "Sup, Skip? Making sand cakes?"

"Yeah!" He hands Lana his little shovel, "Wanna make some?"

Lana grins, "DO I!" Lana grabs the shovel, accidentally grabbing Skippy's hand. The two messy kids gasp at then, and then smile and blush.

Lola sashays over to Winston and gives a finger wave, "Hiii, Winston."

Winston waves back, "Hello, Lola." The young boy stands up from his seat and takes Lola's hand, "I must say, you look ravishing in that swim gown."

As Winston kisses her hand, Lola blushes and giggles, "Oh, Winston. You flatter me."

The rich lad lets go of Lola's hand and asks, "Would you care to join me?" He claps his hands, which makes another servant appear with another beach chair.

Lola is quite impressed, "Oh!" She walks over to the chair, "Such a gentleman." Once she sits down, she is served a drink similar to the one Winston had, "Wow!" She takes the glass and praises, "I didn't even have to ask!"

Winston sits back down and waves his hand in the air, "Thank you. That'll be all."

This made his servants walk off, leaving Lola to say, "Wow, Winston! I'm impressed!"

The young boy replies, looking in Lola's direction, "So am I."

Lola grins at his compliment, bashfully looking away and blushing once more.

Over at Lisa's group, the three of them were putting the finishing touches on their replica of Neuschwanstein Castle, with was about 4 times the size of the Bodiam replica, which was already the same height as the 4-year-olds.

Lisa praises, "A fine job, dear friends." Lisa removes her glasses and wipes the lens onto her swimsuit. She places them back on her eyes, "Thank goodness we found all of that sand."

"Agreed." David adjusts his own, "It was quite… fun, as people would say."

Darcy looks inside the other castle and gasps, "Guys, look! The turtle is burying her eggs!"

Lisa and David look into the castle and David explains, "Don't worry, Darcy. It's all a part of the nesting period. By burying her eggs, it helps regulate their temperature, keeps the eggs from drying out and protects the eggs from surface predators, such as seagulls."

Almost on cue, a seagull landed on top of the castle, to which Lisa shouted, "No! Shoo! Get away, you vulture!"

The seagull flies off, landing on another part of the beach. It finds a bagel on the ground and picks at it. The seagull begins to eat at it, and Luan appears behind it, "I've seen lots of seagulls, but this is my first time seeing a _baygull_. Hahaha! Get it?"

Benny laughs at this, "Good one, Luan!" He points, "Oh! Fresh meat, 9 o'clock!"

Luan looks over and sees a middle-aged couple, sitting on a beach blanket and eating sandwiches. Luan nods, and they both spring into action. Sneaking up behind them, Luan taps both of them on the shoulder and quickly hides. As the two adults look back, they set down their sandwiches, leaving Benny to swiftly open up the sandwiches and pour a handful of sand into both. He puts the sandwiches back together and leaves. The couple shrug in confusion and proceed to eat once more, only now noticing how crunchy their sandwiches have become.

Squatting behind a trash can, Luan jokes, "I hope they like those _sand_ wiches!"

They both laugh, and Benny says, "Grade-A sand, fresh from nature!"

As Benny says this, a fiddler crab appears behind the two. The crab reaches out and snips Luan on her butt, causing the teen to jump up in surprise, "WHOA!" As the crab scuttles off, Luan blushes, thinking Benny had pinched her butt, "That's not the only thing _fresh_ around here." She giggles, and slaps Benny.

"OW!" Benny rubs his cheek as Luan skips off, giggling some more.

Over in Lincoln's group, they walk into the woodland area near the beach. Clyde holds up the map and says, "Alright! According to the map, we need to find a tree with a low hanging branch that looks like a pointing hand."

Lincoln looks back and asked, "How are we going to find that? This forest is full tre-OOF!" Lincoln hit his head on the very tree branch they were seeking, "That was easy!"

Clyde reads on, "Now we just need to walk 50 feet in the direction the branch points until we see a giant rock that looks like a skull."

As they move forward, Rusty sees the rock ahead, "Skull rock dead ahead!"

Clyde gulped, "Please don't say 'dead', Rusty."

The group of kids rush towards the rock and Ronnie Anne smiles, "This thing is so cool!" She tells Clyde, "Read on, Clydesdale!"

"Now we walk 1000 paces West until we find a rickety bridge." Clyde gulps again, "Sounds dangerous. I'm so glad I didn't tell my Dad's about this."

Back on the beach, Howard and Harold are relaxing when Howard wonders, "Harry, where's Clyde?"

Harold replied, "He's with his little friends on a little treasure hunt."

Howard sits up, "Do you think we should check on him? What if that map leads him into a pile of quicksand? Or has to swim into shark infested waters? What if this treasure hunt turns into a man hunt for our little angel?!"

Harold sits up, "Relax, Howard. He's with Lincoln. He'll be just fine."

Howards lies back down and sighs, "I hope you're right."

Lincoln asks, "OK, then. Which way is West?" He looks to Zach, "Zach, what does the compass say?"

Zach pulls out the compass, which was spinning around like crazy before landing on East. Unaware of what he was doing, he points Eastward, "Thataway!"

Liam shouts, "Hot dog! Let's get to pacin'!"

Lincoln takes the lead and starts to pace forward, "1, 2, 3, 4…"

Minutes later, Lincoln counts, "996… 997… 998… 999…" They reach the end of the woods and step out, "1000!"

With perplexed looks on their faces, the kids ask in unison, "Huh?" They see the docks before their eyes, which was busy being set up for the music festival.

Lincoln asks, "How'd we get to the docks?! We should be at the rickety bridge!"

Clyde examines the map, "I don't get it! The map said 1000 paces West!"

Zach says, "Ooooooh! West! I thought you said 'Est'!"

Lincoln cocks a brow at Zach, "Est?"

Ronnie Anne glares, putting her wrists on her hips, "Dude, what kind of crazy compass are you using?"

Zach hands the compass to Ronnie Anne, "This one!"

She takes it and bluntly explains, "That says 'East', you idiot." She gives Zach a punch in the arm.

Before the kids could leave, they see an old sailor, who was in a yellow slicker and wearing a matching hat, approach them, "Hey! What are you children doing over here?"

Lincoln replies, "Sorry, sir. We're a bit lost. We were on our way to the rickety bridge near here, but we took the wrong way. We were supposed to go 1000 paces West, but accidently went East."

The sailor tsks, "Well, I'm afraid you won't find any bridge anymore, kid. It collapsed back in '03."

The kids frown, "Dang it!"

The kids walk off in a melancholy attitude, leaving the sailor to squint and ponder, "Hmmmm… 1000 paces West, eh? Why does that sound familiar?"

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review! I always love reading those, especially if they are positive!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lori and Bobby stand over Joey as he remains in his unconscious state. Bobby asks, "How much longer do you think he'll be?"

Lori replied, "We'll give him a few more minutes, then we'll wake him up." Lori then wraps her arms around the Hispanic teen, "In the meantime, we can just enjoy each other's company."

Bobby hugs his girlfriend, "I'm cool with that." He frowns, "Actually, Lori, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Lori doesn't hear him and sighs, "Can you believe it, Boo Boo Bear? In a few months, I'll be moving in with you and your family and we'll both be going to college together."

Bobby tells her, "About that, Lori. I…"

Lori cuts him off, "Hold that thought."

She had noticed Joey was waking up, rubbing his head, "Oh, man. Did I pass out again?"

Bobby and Lori broke their hug and nodded, "Yep."

Joey gasps, "I didn't get a nose bleed again, did I?"

The couple shake their heads, "No."

Joey wipes sweat from his forehead, "Phew! We'll that's a relieAH!" Joey screamed as he felt something cold against the back of his neck.

He jerks his head back to see Carlota, who was holding a bottle of water. It didn't take long for him to realized he was just cold canned, or rather, bottled. She chuckled, "Sorry. I couldn't resist." She hands the water over to Joey, "I thought you might need this."

Joey smiled, blushing as he thanks her, "T-thanks, Carlota."

Lori smiles and nudges Bobby, making him say, "We'll just give you two some privacy."

As the teens walked away, Carlota asks, "Are you OK?"

"I am now." Joey scratches the back of his head, "Sorry I keep passing out. I'm just no good at…"

As he awkwardly pauses, Carlota finishes his sentence, "Talking to girls?"

Joey gulps, knowing he had been found out. Noticing the girl's demeanor as she said that, he becomes a bit more confident and corrects, "Just pretty ones." This gained him a warm chuckle from Bobby's cousin, making his smile grow bigger.

As he goes to take a sip of water, he was welcomed by some sand hitting his face. He coughs and wheezes, looking up to see a teen around his age, who looked like a stereotypical beach bully: Tanned, muscular, good looking, wearing a swimsuit that left little to the imagination. The bully chuckles at this and looks to Carlota, "Hey, sweet cheeks. How's about ditching skinny over here and hanging out with a real man?"

Carlota smiles, "Sure!" This caused Joey to look hurt, until she glared at the bully, "You know where I can find a real man?"

The bully suggestively growls, "Feisty. I like that." He flexes his right arm, "Come on, doll face. You can't say no to this."

"No." She grins, "There. I said it."

Joey felt the need to defend his and Carlota's honor, so he stupidly stands between her and the jerk, "Read my lips, lunkhead. She's not interested."

The bully stares down Joey, "Don't sass me, little man."

Carlota told Joey, "Joey, don't! He could seriously hurt you!"

Joey looks back and he assures her, "Carlota, I've been given wedgies, swirlies, noogies, and I've been pantsed more times than I can count. What could this jerk do to me?" Joey sees the bully crack his knuckles, and realizes, "Oh." The last thing he saw was a fist flying towards his face.

A few minutes later, Joey finally wakes up, slowly opening his eyes to see all of his friends, sans Carol and Chaz, standing above him, "Oooooh. What happened?"

Whitney explained, "You stood up to some big jerk and he knocked you out."

Lori told him, "We sent Carol to go get an ice pack for your eye."

"My eye?" Joey touches his eye, which he could feel was in pain. After touching it, he winces, "Ow!"

Carlota sits down next to Joey, sitting on her knees, and propping up his head with her hand, "Aaaaw. Poor Joey."

Joey asks her, "Are you OK, Carlota?"

She nods, "I am." She scolds the brainy boy, "That was a really stupid thing you did."

Joey frowns, "I know."

She smiles, "It was also the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. No one's ever stood up for me like that before."

Joey asks, shocked by her words, "Really?"

This made both teens smile and blush.

Lori hugs Bobby, softly singing, " _I'm seeing spaaaarks…"_

As this transpires, Leni and Chaz return. They take one look at Joey and Chaz asked, "What happened?"

Lori told them, "Long story."

Leni points over to something, "Does it have to do with _that_?"

She points toward the bully, who had his head stuck inside the sand. After struggling to pull it out, he finally escapes and rubs his head, "Man. That chick is _crazy_!"

Over near the docks, Luna stands by as Sam and her friends sign in for the festival. Afterward, Sam tells them, "OK, all signed in!"

Luna asks, "So, you dudes nervous?"

Sam shrugs, "A little."

Sam's female friend tells Luna, "We've been working on this new song of ours, and this'll be our first time playing it."

Sam's male friend asks, "Speaking of which, where'd you put it, Sam? We're going to need to practice a bit more before the festival starts."

Sam gasps, "Wait. I thought one of you guys had it?"

"We thought _you_ had it!"

The three of them then came to the horrible conclusion, "WE FORGOT THE SONG!"

Sam starts getting nervous, "This is awful! What are we going to do?!"

Luna smiles, remembering, "Not a problem, dudes!" She opens up her guitar case and pulls out a piece of paper with some lyrics on it, "I've got a little something I've been working on!"

Sam and her friends take the page and skim over it. The female smiles, "Wow. This is actually pretty good."

Sam asks, "You wrote this yourself, Lunes?"

Luna shrugged, "Well, actually, I had a little help from my sister, Lucy, but mostly."

Sam hugs her friend, "Dude, I love you!" Luna smiled, blushing at Sam's words, not to mention her hug. As the hug broke, Sam smiles, "You just saved our butts!"

The male enthusiastically shouts, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get in some practice!"

As they rush off, Sam notices Luna wasn't running with them. She calls back, "Well, come on, Luna!"

Luna gasps, "You want me to help you guys?"

"Of course, dude! _You_ wrote it!" This made Luna rush pass Sam, who started running after. A couple of seconds later, Sam stopped and looks over the lyrics once more, "Why does this handwriting look familiar?"

Out in the ocean, two snorkels are seen poking out from beneath the waves. They make their way to a buoy and out from below came the heads of Luan and Benny. Benny was closest to the buoy and Luan was looking in the direction of said buoy. Luan pulls out a net full of fish, "This is great!" She pulls out an eel, "I've got an _eeling_ this'll be the best prank yet!"

She and Benny laugh at her pun, so Benny pulls out a cod, "I cod-n't agree more!"

After another hearty laugh, they both take off their goggles and snorkels, and Luan sighs, "Well, I'm just sad it's the last prank on my list." She shrugs, "I didn't expect us to go through them so fast."

Benny smiles at the 14-year-old, "Hey. Don't look so sad, Luan. Time flies when you're having fun. Right?"

"Right." She nods, but still looks sad, "I just don't know what we'll do after this."

Benny tells her, "I don't mind what it is. I'm just glad as long as I get to spend time with you, Luan."

Luan looks at the way Benny was looking at her, which makes her smirk, "Benny… Are you trying to mack-rel on me?"

Benny smirks back, " _Maybe_."

Luan giggles, which makes her blush. Luan swims closer to the young man and asks, "Well, then, care to _seal_ our day with a kiss?"

Benny responds by puckering up, which Luan soon did herself. Closing her eyes, Luan leans in and fells her lips press against something. She thought, " _Hmm. Why are his lips so cold?_ "

She could hear Benny say, "Gee, Luan!" She opens her eyes, seeing that Benny had swam to the side a bit and she was kissing the buoy, "I didn't know you already had a _buoy_ friend!"

After he laughs, Luan pulls away in disgust, "AAH! Ew, ew, ew, ew, EEEEW!" She spits out whatever germs she could. She turns around, glaring at Benny as tears formed in her eyes.

Benny, unaware of her oncoming tears, joked once more, "Oh, relax, Luan! It was just a red herring!"

Luan pushed on the top of Benny's head, forcing him underwater. As he struggled for a few seconds, she finally let go. As he resurfaced, she shouted, "JERK!" She quickly swam to the shore and ran off, crying her eyes out.

Benny rushed out of the water, the viewer only seeing the top half of his body, "Luan, wait! It was just a joke!" Benny, realizing his mistakes, sighs out loud. He turns around, seeing Maggie standing behind him. Feeling like she was silently judging him, he crosses his arms and asks, "What are _you_ looking at?"

Maggie told him, "You lost your swim trunks."

Benny looks down and quickly rushes back into the water, making an audible splash.

Back at the volleyball court, the game has been continuing for quite some time, with both Lynn and Francesco looking quite tired, now only hitting the ball upward over and over as Margo lied on the sand in the fettle position. Margo asks, "Lynn… How much longer…"

Lynn hits the ball up, "When this guy decides to let me beat him."

Francesco scoffs, "Fat chance." He hits the ball back up.

Lynn jokes, "What's the matter, Frances? Afraid to lose to a girl?"

Francesco shakes his head, "Nope. Just afraid I'll make you cry after I beat you."

Lynn rolls her eyes, "Oh, please. It'll take a lot more than a lose to make me cry!" As she hits it back, she sighs, "Let's make a deal. First to make a score wins. Got it?"

Francesco nods, "Got it."

Margo whined out, " _Please hurry!_ "

After a few more hits, Lynn finally hits it up and, as Francesco goes to hit, it grazes his fingers and hits the ground. Lynn gasps at this, "What the?"

Francesco looks back and sees the ball on the ground, "I lost."

Lynn asks herself, "I won?" She chuckles, "I won." She jumps up, shouting, "I WON!" She stands in place and realizes, "Oh, no. I won."

Francesco walks over to Lynn and tells her, "Well, that settles it, Lynn." Lynn waits for him to be upset for losing to a girl, "You're number one."

Lynn changes her demeanor and asks, "What did you just say?"

"You won, Lynnsanity. You've bested me. You're the best player on the beach."

Lynn smiles, "Wow. I don't mean to sound like a total girl, but… that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Both 13-year-olds blush and smile, Francesco rubbing his arm and Lynn scratching the back of her neck. Lynn looks to Margo and tells her, "Alright, Margo. You can go to the bathroom now."

Margo stood up and tells Lynn, "I already did."

Both teens look at her and take a few steps away. Lynn tells her, "Wait here."

Lynn rushes to where the high schoolers were, where she asks Leni, "Sis! We have a Code Brown!"

Leni gasps, "Oh, no!"

Lynn asks, "Could you spare your…"

Without letting Lynn finish her sentence, Leni rips off her swim skirt, which revealed she was wearing bikini bottoms underneath. She hands the skirt to Lynn, "There you go!"

"Thanks, sis!"

As Lynn rushes off, Leni sees everyone looking at her, confused by what just happened. Leni asks, "What? Did you really think that was part of my swimsuit?"

Lynn runs past Rocky, who keeps an ear out for Luan's laughter, "Huh. That's weird. I could've sworn I just heard her." After that, Luan runs past Rocky, who tries to say, "Oh, hey, Lu…" Once she's out of ear shot, he quickly follows, "Hey! Wait up!"

Back at the towel, Chunk looks at Edwin and asks, "You're not much of a talker, are you?"

"He only talks to me."

Chunk shouts and sees Lucy behind him, "Blimey! Don't scare me like that, love!"

"Sorry, Chunk." She picks up Edwin, "I just need to talk to Edwin for a second." She smiles and tells the bust, "Guess what Edwin: I told you so. Things are going great with Rocky and Silas."

Luan arrives and grabs Mr. Coconuts, hugging the dummy as she cries. She sits on the towel and speaks through Mr. Coconuts, "Aaaaw! What's wrong, Luan?"

She sniffles, "I've been hanging out with Benny all day. It's been going great, but he…"

Mr. Coconuts squints his eyes, "He didn't get too fresh, did he?"

Luan shakes her head, "No. I tried to kiss him, but he totally led me on! I thought I was going to kiss a boy, but instead I kissed a _buoy_."

Chunk was a little weirded out by the two girls talking to their inanimate objects, so he stood up, "Well, I think I'm going to go find some sanity on this beach." He walks off, "Rock on, mates."

As he leaves, Rocky catches up, "Hey, Luan! I was wondering if…"

"Lucy?"

Rocky and Luan scream as they see Silas, appearing just like Lucy does, which only made Lucy say, "Gasp."

Silas asks, "What's going on? I thought we were hanging out?"

Rocky asks him, "What are you talking about, dude? She's hanging out with _me_!"

Both boys look to Lucy, who looks to Edwin and says, "I hate it when you're right, Edwin."

Back where the twins are, Lana and Skippy walk over to Lola and Winston, both kids carrying a pile of sand cakes. Lana asks, "Hey, guys; want some sand cakes?"

Lola shakes her head, "No, thank you! What are we supposed to do with those?"

Skippy grabs one and tells Lola, "Duh! You eat them!" He takes a big bite, making the pageant Queen and rich boy react in a disgusted manner.

Lana nods, "Yeah!" She bites into one and chews, then feels something crunchy. She spits it out and sees a bottle cap, "Sweet! I got a bottle cap in mine!"

As the messy kids walk off, Winston looks to Lola, "Your twin is… interesting."

Lola shrugs, "Eh. You get used to her." Lola shakes her head, "And she's just _one_. I've got 9 others I have to live with."

Winston sighs, "Well, I think you're lucky." He frowns, "I don't have any siblings, myself."

Lola gasps, "You don't?"

The young lad shakes his head, "No. There's just some things money can't buy, like companionship."

Lola asks, "Don't you at least have some friends?"

"No. Everyone thinks I'm 'too prissy' or 'too rich' or they think I think I'm 'too good for them'." He sighs again, "It's hard having no friends."

Lola smiles and asks, "Well, I'm your friend, right?"

Winston looks over to her and smiles, "Yeah. I guess you are."

"Plus, I'm sure Lana wouldn't mind being your friend."

Winston asks, "And your other siblings?"

Lola chuckles, "Only if you like chaos."

Winston laughs, "Oh, Lola. How drool."

"Seriously, thought, you'd love them."

Winston stands from his chair, "Lola?"

Lola stands up from her chair and asks, "Yes?" She receives a hug from Winston, which she gladly returned, blushing. After breaking their hug, Lola suggests, "Hey! My sister Lisa and her friends are making sand castles. Want to see if they'll let us build with them?"

Winston smiles widely, "Do I ever!"

Lola walks over to her sister and her friend, "Hey, Lana, Skippy! Want to go build sand castles?"

Both kids shrug, "Sure!"

Over at Lisa's group, she and David were sketching up a new castle to build, while Darcy and Rafo look on. Darcy speaks through Rafo, "Oooooh! That sure is a swell castle you two are drawing!"

Lisa chuckles, "Thank you, Rafo." She picks up the blueprints and explains, "It's Poland's Malbork Castle, the largest castle in the world."

David calculates, "Now, to make a castle replica of this size and caliber, we'll need more manpower."

"Hey, Lisa!" The group sees the twins and their friends, who approach the 4-year-olds, both twins asking, "Can we build sand castles with you guys?"

Lisa smirks, "And the planets align." She nods, "You're in!"

The 6-year-olds and Darcy cheer, "Hooray!"

Darcy shouts, "SANDCASTLE…" She asks, "What are 7 twins?"

"I believe the proper term would septuplets."

"SANDCASLTE SEPTUPLETS!"

Back over at Lincoln and his group, they press on, Lincoln telling them, "Bridge, smidge! I'm sure we can reach our next destination without it!"

Clyde looks at the map, "With any luck, we should be reaching it right about…"

As they reach where the bridge was once, they see that the path from one end to the other was about the length of a football field.

Ronnie Anne frowns, "Dang it."

Lincoln chuckles nervously, "No worries! Maybe we can just cross from below! I mean, how deep can it be?"

Liam looks over the side, "Pretty deep."

The rest of the group look down and see that it was at least the same length downward, where there were sharp rocks and rushing rapids beneath.

"Dang it!"

Rusty sighs, "Well, that's it. I guess there's nothing we can do now."

Lincoln shakes his head, "Looks like our adventure is over before it even began."

Zach asks, "What do we do now?"

Clyde suggests, "Let's just go back, I guess."

All of the kids agree, making their way back to the beach. From behind a tree, the sailor from before watches the kids. "Hmmm." He sees the map in Clyde's hands, which was still unraveled and showing the contents inside. He sees this and asks himself, "Why does that map look familiar?"

* * *

 **Sorry these chapters have been seeming a bit smaller. Not to worry, though. Next chapter will be longer, which will be full of drama and twists in the story, especially regarding the sailor. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back! Before we get started, I know I said this chapter would include more about the sailor, but once I really got around to the end, I figured it was long enough as it is and decided to end it there. However, next chapter will** _ **finally**_ **reveal how the sailor works into the story.**

 **So, I hope you guys still enjoy the chapter, regardless. I still promise there will be plenty of drama and twists, so I hope that makes up for it.**

 **Now that I've bored you all long enough, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Over by the High School grads, Joey holds an ice pack to his eye and asks, "So, your brother, CJ, has Down Syndrome?"

Carlota nods, "Yeah. That can be a challenge to deal with at times, but he's such a sweetheart. He gets along with everyone."

Off in the distance, the others watch Joey and Carlota interact. Seeing how well it was going, Carol tells Lori, "OMG, Lori! You're a match making genius!"

Lori shrugs, "I don't know about genius, but…"

Teri gasps, "You know what this means, right You, me, Carlota, and our boyfriends…"

Lori cuts her off, "Triple date?"

"You know it!"

All of the girl's squeal, and then Lori hugs her boyfriend, "Oh, Boo Boo Bear! Isn't this wonderful?" Lori gasps and breaks the hug, "If this works out, maybe Joey will forget about going to an Ivy school and go to college in the city! Can you imagine: You, me, Carlota, Joey? In college together?" Lori squeals, "Can you say Double Study Date?"

Bobby looks down and takes Lori's hand, "Lori… I need to talk to you."

Before anything else was said, the kids heard Lynn Sr. call out, "Hey, kids! Who's hungry?!"

Lori placed a finger on Bobby's mouth, "Save it for after lunch."

Over by Luan and Lucy, Lucy nervously looks at Rocky and Silas, "Uh… I can explain."

Silas asks, "Oh, really?"

Lucy says, "Sigh. The truth is… I wanted to hang out with you both, but I didn't want to choose between you two, because… I like you both very much." She shakes her head, "So, I decided to hang out with the both of you at the same time."

Silas and Rocky looked at her in silence for a few seconds, looking mad, until they both smile and Rocky says, "Well, why didn't you just say so?"

"Huh?"

Silas shrugs, "If you wanted to spend time with both of us, you could've just said."

Rocky shrugs, "Yeah. I'm sure…" Rocky looks to the goth boy, "Sorry, man. I didn't get your name."

"Silas."

Rocky extends his hand, "Rocky." The boy shake hands and Rocky continues, "I'm sure Silas would like to help with my shark attack prank."

Silas asks, "Shark attack prank?"

"Yeah." The red head shows off his fake blood, "That's why I made some fake blood."

Silas sees the blood and comments, "Pork fat as human skin?" He smiles, "Wicked."

Lucy smiles at how long the two were seeming to get along, so she picks up Edwin and says, "I love it when you're right, Edwin."

Rocky asks, "So, you think your sis would be up for it, Luce?"

Lucy looks to Luan and, upon seeing the comedienne looking sad, frowns, "I don't think now's a good time." She pushes the boys away, "Why don't we have some of my Dad's famous sandwiches?"

Both boys shrug, Rocky saying, "Well, all this talk of pork fat _is_ making me hungry."

Luan was left all alone. She sniffles, tears dangling from her eyes.

She hears a familiar voice, "Luan?" She looks back and sees Benny sitting next to her, only to glare at him and turn away, "Luan, look. I'm really sorry. It was just a joke and…"

Luan cuts him off by shoving Mr. Coconuts into his face, "Uh-uh! Talk to the puppet, cause the girl don't wanna hear it!"

Benny shrugs, deciding to play along, "Mr. Coconuts, could you let me talk to Luan? I want to apologize for that joke."

Mr. Coconuts tells him, "You know how you can apologize? Go take a long walk off a short pier!"

Benny shrugs, "I guess I deserve that."

As they both hear Lynn Sr. call for lunchtime, Luan stands up and tells Mr. Coconuts, "Let's go, Coco," She glares at Benny, "Before _someone_ ruins my appetite, too."

As she walks away, Benny asks himself, "What do I do now?" He then smiles, "I know!"

Over by the docks, Luna and the other rock teens are practicing Luna's song, with Luna and Sam on guitar, the male on bass, and the female on drums. As the late few notes play, Luna tells the band, "Sounding great, dudes!"

The male agrees, "You said it, Lunes!"

There was a low rumbling sound, which made all of them grabs their stomachs. Sam comments, "Well, that doesn't sound good. I'm starving."

Luna suggested, "Wanna head back to the beach? My pops said he's going to make sandwiches for everyone."

Sam told Luna, "Sure!" As the band secured their instruments, Sam opens her case and, with a look of wonder on her face, pulls out a piece of paper. She looks at it and then looks back over the lyrics Luna wrote. Sam gasps, telling herself, "I knew it." Sam walks over to Luna, the lyrics covering the other paper she was looking at and asks, "Hey, Luna?"

"What's up, Sam?"

Before she could say anything, Sam thought for a moment and shook her head, "Never mind."

As they all begin to walk back, Sam scratches the back of her head, looking worried about something.

Lynn, Margo, and Francesco are walking back from the volleyball court, with Margo wearing Leni's swimsuit skirt.

Lynn apologizes, "Sorry that happened to you, Margo."

Margo shrugs, "It's cool, Lynn. I'm just glad your sis let me borrow this."

Lynn asks Francesco, "Hey, Fran, didn't your friend want to hang out?"

Francesco shook his head, "He wasn't really my friend. He's just some kid I picked to play volleyball with me."

Lynn gasped, "Wait. You won all those games with some random kid?" Lynn smiles, sounding impressed, "Very nice."

Francesco smirks, "Not as nice as that win. I still can't believe I missed the ball."

"Oh!" Lynn stopped, causing the others to stop walking, and turns to the boy, "Speaking of which, I totally forgot to gloat." She sticks her face into his, "IN YOUR FACE!"

As Lynn starts doing her victory dance, Francesco asks Margo, "Does she do this often?"

"Only when she wins."

Lynn stopped dancing, "Phew! All that gloating worked up an appetite." She points her thumb behind herself, "You guys wanna grab some lunch? My dad's making sandwiches for everyone."

Margo asked, "You sure he'll have enough?"

Lynn replied, both joking and being serious, "Just as long as no one wants seconds."

Francesco shouted, "Race you there!"

Lynn pushes him to the ground and runs off, "EAT MY DUST!" As she ran, her male friend and female friend quickly ran after her.

Back at the group of youngsters, they seem to already be 1/2 of the way done with building their replica. The part they were all currently working on was roughly twice the height of the 6-year-olds. This was accomplished by Lana standing on Skippy's shoulders, while David, Darcy, and Lisa formed a human tower, each working on a different tower and adding small details, while Lola and Winston working on the smaller parts of the tower, which was about their height.

Lola asks, "Lisa, aren't we finished yet? I'm not use to manual labor!" She wipes her forehead, "I'm actually sweating!"

Lisa assures her, "Fret not, ninth-eldest-sibling. We're already halfway there."

Lola whined, "Halfway?!" She wipes her forehead once more, "I can't work in these conditions."

Winston told her, "Not a problem!" He claps his hands, causing one of his female servants to appear. She places a huge sunhat on Lola, who seemed quite pleased by it. The young boy asks, "Better?"

"Much!" She goes back to working on the castle.

All of them stop when they notice all of the older kids gathering in one place. Lana asks, "What's going on over there?"

David calculates, "Well, looking at the placement of the sun and the angle of our shadows, I can deduce that it is currently Noon, which can only mean…"

Before he could answer, all of the youngsters heard their tummies rumbling. Darcy excitedly yells, "Lunch!"

As she hopped off of Skippy's shoulders, Lana says, "Time to rustle up some grub!"

Lisa carefully climbs down off of her two friends, "I too am feeling a bit peckish."

Lola offered, "You guys want to join us? My daddy's making some of his delicious sandwiches!"

Darcy, David, and Skippy take up the offer, with Winston asking, "What is a _sandwich_?"

Lola laughs, "Good one, Winny!" After a beat, Lola notices Winston's look of confusion and frowns, "Oh. You're serious." She grabs him by the hand, "Don't worry! You're going to love them!"

Over at the crowd, Lynn Sr. is making sandwiches for the large group with rapid pace as everyone shouted how they wanted their sandwich. "Now, now! Everyone be calm! There's plenty for all of you!" He starts handing out, "One for you, one for you, one for you…" A few moments later, he wipes the sweat from his brow, "Phew! And done!" Everyone present was currently munching on a sandwich and enjoying said sandwiches.

Rita whistles, "Wow, honey! I'm impressed!"

Lynn shrugs, "Well, I've had 18 years to practice." He hands a sandwich to his wife, "For you, madame." Finally, Lincoln and his friends return, still looking sullen. Lynn Sr. welcomes them back, "Hey, kids! Just in time!" He picks up a paper plate that has six sandwiches, "I managed to save you each a sandwich."

As six kids grab one, sadly saying, "Thanks."

Rita asks, "Why the long faces, kids? Aren't you kids having fun?"

Lincoln sighs, "It's nothing, mom."

Clyde adds, "Just a dead dream, Mrs. Loud."

Over by the graduates, Carol praises, "OMG, Lori! Your dad makes the best sandwiches!"

Lori smiles, "Literally!"

Leni goes to take a bite from her sandwich, only the resulting bite caused the contents to spill onto the sand, which a group of seagulls quickly devoured. She frowns, "Dang it!"

She fells a tap on her shoulder and turns around to see Chaz. He hands his sandwich to her, "Here, Leni. You can have mine."

Leni shakes her head, "Oh, Chaz. I couldn't."

"I don't mind." He rubs his stomach, "Besides, I think you need it more than I do."

Leni smiles and happily accepts the sandwich, "Thank you! That's so thoughtful of you."

Over by Luna's group, Sam tells Luna, "Dang, Lunes! I know you said your pop was a great chef, but these are delicious!"

Her male friend asked, "What's his secret?"

Luna shakes her head, "Sorry, dudes. He's got a secret, and I ain't telling it."

Sam mutters, "He's not the only one."

Luna asks, "What'd you say?"

"Nothing." Sam stands up and asks her friends, "Hey, dudes. Could I speak to you guys for minute?" She shoots her eyes in Luna's direction, "Alone."

Both of her friend's shrug and they walk off. Luna shrugs at this and kept on eating.

As Lori finishes eating her sandwich, Bobby asks, "Lori? Can we talk now?"

As the two of them walk away from the group, Lori keeps on smiling, while Bobby frowns. Once a good distance away, Lori says, "OK. I'm listening."

Bobby sighs, rubbing his arm, "Babe, I know how much you're looking forward to moving in…"

"I literally can't wait for it!"

Bobby gulps, "Well, that's just it. I'm afraid you're going to have to."

Lori asks, "Wait. What?"

"Lori, I accidently missed the deadline to apply, so I'm not going to be going next semester."

Lori gasped, "Please tell me you're joking!"

Bobby shakes his head, "I wish I were, babe; we're going to have to hold off on the move until the Spring."

Tears start to form in Lori's eyes, "But... but…"

Bobby begs, "Lori! Please! Don't cry!" Lori starts bawling and runs off, with Bobby calling out, "Lori, wait!" Bobby slaps his forehead, "Idiot."

Lori rushes back to her friends and hugs Leni, crying into her sister's shoulder. Leni asks, "Lori? What's the matter?"

Lori sniffled, "Bobby just told me we won't be able to go to college until Spring."

Leni pats her sisters back, "There, there."

Lori cries, "I don't know how I can survive another 6 months without my Boo Boo Bear!"

Carol puts her hand on her friend's shoulder, "That's it, Lori. Let it all out." All of the girls followed Leni and Carol's example and started comforting her.

Luan was sitting by herself once more, eating her sandwich when she hears someone beside her.

"Hey, Luan!" Benny was sitting right next to her, which made her turn away from the teen boy. He jokes, "It sure is a beautiful day today, no matter how you _slice_ it!" He laughs, "Get it?"

Luan ignores him and keeps on eating.

He thinks up another joke, "Aw, _cheese_ Louise! I figured you'd appreciate a good _ham_ , but I guess I can't cut the mustard!" He laughs again, "Get it?"

Luan keeps on ignoring him.

Desperate for a laugh, he grabs a handful of sand and pours it onto his own sandwich. He takes a huge bite, crunching at it before swallowing. Obviously dreading this, he jokes, "Yum! Great _sandwich_!"

Luan picks up Mr. Coconuts and the puppet tells Benny, "Take the hint, bub! She doesn't wanna talk to you!"

Benny huffs and stands up, "Come on, Luan! What's the big deal? It was just a joke!"

Luan puts down her puppet and stands up, "Just a joke?" She scolds, "Is that what you think my emotions are?!"

"What? No, I…"

"Look! I can appreciate a good prank as much as the next person, but you do _not_ mess with a girl's emotions!"

"I-I-I…"

Luan explains, "I may have done a lot of extreme jokes in my days, but I've never hurt a person's feelings in the process!"

Benny frowns, "Luan, please, I…"

"Just save it!" Luan turns away from him and sits back down. Benny looks down in defeat and walks away. As he walks off, Luan frowns and looks back as he walks off. She sniffles, using her wrist to wipe her nose.

Benny sits down next to his big brother, Joey, who was still nursing his black eye while holding his sandwich in one hand. Joey, noticing his brother's sad face, asks Benny, "What's the matter, Ben?"

Benny sighs and looks back in Luan's direction, "I screwed up, Joe."

Joey looks over to Luan, and puts two and two together, "Girl trouble, huh?" Joey shrugs, "Wish I could help." He looks over to Lori, who was still upset over the news, "And I'm afraid Lori can't." He stands up and smiles, "But I know someone who can."

Over by Lori, all of the grads and her sister, Leni, were comforting the crying girl.

Carlota tells her, "Look on the bright side, Lori. At least you'll get more time with your family."

Lori replied, "I've literally has 18 years with my family! I don't need more time with them!" She looks to Leni, "No offense, sis."

"None taken!"

Joey walks over to Carlota and asks, "Hey, Carlota? I know you're busy with Lori, but Benny has a… girl situation."

Carol tells Carlota, "You go ahead, Carlota. We've got this."

Carlota nods and Joey leads her to Benny. She sits beside Benny, sitting on her knees, "What's the matter?"

Benny sighed, "I messed up with Luan."

Carlota asked, "Was it something you said?"

"No; something I _did_." Benny shakes his head, "We were over in the ocean and I pulled a prank on her. I made her think she was going to kiss me, but I swam to the side and she kissed a buoy."

Carlota scoffed at this, "Seriously?!"

Benny shook his head, "I know, I know! It was just a harmless prank."

"Well, obviously not!" The Latina pointed to the comedienne, "Look at her. You didn't just pull a prank on her, Joey. You hurt her feelings, and you played with her emotions." She explains, "Benny, a girl's heart is like a glass figure: It may be beautiful, but if you play with it, it'll wound up broken sooner or later. In your case, it was sooner."

Benny defends, "But I wasn't playing! It was just a joke."

"That's no excuse!" She sighs, "You have to fix this."

"But how?" The young teen ranted, "I tried apologizing, I tried to tell her some puns, I even ate a sandwich covered in sand!"

"That's the problem. You're trying to make a joke out of your apology. It has to be genuine." Carlota places her hand on Benny's chest, namely where his heart would be, "From here."

Benny asks, "And you think that'll work?"

Carlota nods, "I know it will."

After a couple seconds, Benny tells Bobby's cousin, "OK. I'll try."

As he walks away, Joey praises, "Nicely done, Carlota!"

"Don't thank me yet." He points over to Luan, "Not until we see if this works."

Over by Sam and her friends, Sam asks, "Can you dudes keep a secret?"

Her male friend nods, "Sure, Sam."

"You guys remember the secret admirer letter I got?"

"Yeah." Her female friend gasps, "Did you find out who sent it?"

"I think so." She pulls out the letter and Luna's lyrics, "Look."

Her friends read and the female says, "Wait a minute. It's the same handwriting on both."

Her male friend asks, "So, the one who sent it? It was…"

Sam nods, and after a moment of silence, the female smirks, "Knew it."

The male sighs, "Guess I owe you 20 bucks."

Sam looks surprised by their words, "Wait; you knew?"

The female nods, "Well, it's pretty obvious, Sam."

The male shrugs, "I mean, she did start hanging out with us after you got that letter, and she's always talking to you or about you."

The female added, "Plus, she hangs out with you the most out of all of us."

Sam looked down, seeming worried, "I guess that makes sense."

As she rubs her arm, her female friend asks, "What's wrong, Sam? I thought you liked Luna."

"I do… as a friend."

The male asks, "But you don't like her like that?"

Sam shrugs, "I… I don't know. Maybe?" Sam smiles, "I mean, Luna's really cool, and fun, and sweet," She frowns, "But… I just don't know if I _like_ like her."

The female puts her hand on Sam's shoulder, encouraging her, "How will you know if you don't try?"

Her male friend adds, "Yeah. Not to sound like Luna, but, you know what Mick Swagger once said: If people didn't take risks, we wouldn't have rock and roll."

Sam smiles, "Thanks, guys." She takes a deep breath, "I just… need a moment to think all of this through."

Her friends nod and leave Sam to think.

The 6 and 4-year-olds are halfway through their sammies when Winston says, "Wow! These… _sandwiches_ are delicious!"

Darcy praises, "Mr. Loud makes the bestest sandwiches!"

David corrects, "While 'bestest' is not an actual word, nor the correct usage of grammar, I agree with Darcy and Winston. These _are_ delicious!"

Skippy nods, "You said it!" He pulls out one of the sand cakes he made earlier, "Sorry, sandy." He tosses it over his shoulder.

Lisa finishes her sandwich and wipes her mouth with a napkin, "Now, then, shall we continue?"

The rest of them finish and shout, "OK!"

However, Lola sees someone waving to her from a distance. Lola looks to the group and lies, "You guys go ahead. I've got to go tinkle." She rushes off before anyone could get a word in edgewise.

Down the beach, Bobby was standing around, looking quite upset and guilty. He looks over to someone approaching him and takes a deep breath. "It's done."

It was Lola, who smiles, "Glad to hear it."

Over by Lori, Becky asks, "Are you going to be OK, Lori?"

Lori, whose mascara had run from all of her crying, shakes her head, "No." She sniffles, "I just don't understand why Bobby would do this. It's not like him to just forget something so important."

Carol glances over and says, "Speaking of Bobby, what's he doing talking to your little sister?"

"Huh?" Lori looks over and sees this, "I literally have no idea." Lori stands up and tells everyone, "I'll be right back."

Bobby shakes his head, "It just breaks my heart to see Lori like this."

Lola tells him, "Oh, suck it up, Bob. It's for the best. You know it, I know it, and I know Lori knows it."

Bobby shrugs, "I know, I know. I just hate lying to her. If she knew I missed the deadline on purpose, she'd flip."

"WHAT?!" Bobby and Lola gulp and see Lori, who looked positively furious.

"BABE!" Bobby stammered before spitting out, "I can explain!"

"Explain what?!" Lori approaches her boyfriend and stares him down, "Explain that you lied to me? Explain that you missed the deadline on purpose? Those were your exact words, weren't they?!"

"Lori, I…"

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this?! All the things I was going to miss out on from all the planning and packing I've been doing?! I LITERALLY SPENT MONTHS LEARNING EVERY STREET AND TRAIN ROUTE IN THE CITY!"

'But I…"

"Just save it!" Lori had tears filling up her eyes once more, "It's obvious that you don't want me to move to the city with you! Well, that won't be a problem!" Lori clinches her hands into fists, "Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Milan Luis Santiago Jr., as of this moment, this relationship… is…"

"LORI, WAIT!" Lola gets between the two teens and tells her older sister, "Don't be mad at Bobby! It wasn't his idea." She frowns, "It was mine."

Lori gives a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"I told Bobby to lie to you so you wouldn't move to the city."

Bobby nods, "I had no choice. You know how Lola gets when you make her mad."

Lori gasps, "Lola! Why would you do that?!"

"Because… because…" Lola looks as if she's about to cry and shouts, "I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" She hugs at her big sister's leg and starts bawling her eyes out.

Lori shakes her head, "Oh, no! Don't think you can cry your way out of…"

Bobby interrupts, "Babe." His eyes look down to Lola.

Lori did the same, and she could tell Lola's tears were genuine. Lori pulls her leg away from Lola and kneels down, so she was eye-level with the 6-year-old. She puts out her arms, "Come here."

Lola hugs her and says through her tears, "I don't want you to move to the city, Lori." She sniffles, "I don't want you to leave. If you leave, who's going to drive us places, or help me with my hair, or break up our fights? It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Is that what all of this is about?" Lori uses her thumbs to wipe away Lola's tears, "Lola, I understand how you feel. This whole thing is just as hard for me as for all of you."

Lola sniffles again, "Really?"

"Of course." Lori explains, "Do you honestly think I want to leave you guys? You guys are my family, and you all literally mean the world to me."

Lola asks, "Then why are you leaving?"

Lori shrugs, "Because that's how life is. People grow up, move away, and move on with their lives. It's no different for me." Lori shrugs, "Sure, I am going to miss all of you guys and all the things we do but look at the positives: You'll still have Mom and Leni to help with all the girly stuff you like. Luna will be 16 soon, so she'll be able to drive you guys, and I know how well Leni is able to drive with all of you helping her. Plus, you're smart kids. I'm sure you can figure out how to stop fighting on your own." Lori finishes, "This move is going to be hard for everyone, not just you and me, but it's not goodbye. It's more like… see you later. Do you understand?"

Lola smiles, "I think so." Lola looks to Bobby, "Sorry, Bobby." She looks back at Lori, "Sorry, Lori. I shouldn't have been so selfish. Can you both ever forgive me?"

Lori hugs her little sister again, "I already have."

Bobby kneels down to share the hug, "Me, too."

Lori tells Lola, "Why don't you go back and play with your friends?"

"OK!" Lola rushes off, leaving Bobby and Lori alone to talk.

Lori frowns, "I'm so sorry, Bobby. I didn't mean to get all crazy like that."

Bobby shakes his head, "No worries, Lori. I'm sorry I lied to you."

"That's OK. I understand." The two teens hug.

Lori breaks the hug and grabs his head, "Shall we head back?"

Bobby replies, "Actually, why don't we just hang out right here? We haven't had any time to ourselves today."

Lori smiles as her eyes sparkle, "That's literally the best idea I've heard all day."

Lola joins the others and Lana asks, "What took ya, Lola?"

Lola looks back and says, "Sorry, Lana. Had to take care of some business."

Lana scoffed, "If you needed to poop, you could've said so." This caused Lola to give her a very condescending face, only for Lana to shrug, "Oh, well!" She pulls out her tool belt, "You go help Winston; I've gotta help Skippy install the lights."

Lola asks, "Lights?"

Lisa appears and shows her blueprints, "I've managed to find a way to give light to the castle, using a small water wheel for the power source."

"Hey, you guys!" The girls look over to Skippy, "I've got crabs!" He points to some fiddler crabs in front of the castle, "I think they like our castle!"

Darcy grabs her giraffe and smiles, "Look, Rafo! Crabs!"

Rafo speaks, "Wow! Just like in that cartoon we like!"

Back by Luna, she pulled her guitar back out and was strumming it when Sam approaches her. The blonde asks, "Hey, Lunes; got a minute?"

"Sure, Sam!" As her friend sat down, Luna puts down her guitar, "What's up?"

Sam asked, "Luna…" Sam takes a deep breath and exhales, "What do you do when somebody likes you, but you're not sure if you like them back?"

Luna looks perplexed by this question, "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Sam thinks up an analogy without telling Luna outright she was talking about the fact she knows Luna likes her, "My friend really likes this guy she's been hanging out with. Now, the guy likes her, too, but as more than a friend. She found this out but isn't sure whether or not she likes him that way. So… what should she do?"

Luna thinks about how Sam was wording her question, but then gives a look like she understands exactly what Sam was talking about. "Oooooh! I think I understand now." Luna scratches the back of her head, "Well… I guess the only thing she can do is just stay friends with him. I mean, if she tells him she likes him but doesn't, or they try to date but it doesn't work, it could seriously mess up their friendship."

Sam nods, "OK." Sam shrugs, "I guess that is best. Plus, I know for a fact I… I mean, _she_ is flattered that you… I mean, _he_ likes her so much. Who knows? Maybe someday she'll feel the same way."

Luna smiles, "Glad you understand, dude."

Sam smiles back and hugs Luna, "Thanks, Luna; you're a true friend."

Luna blushed and returned the hug, "You, too, Sam."

After the two of them break the hug, Sam's friends came back and the boy asked, "Everything good?"

Sam nods, "Yeah. Everything's good here."

Luna stands up walks over to the boy, softly punching him in the arm, "No worries, bro. I'm sure she'll come around some day." She looks over to the female and winks.

She leaves the three of them alone, all of them looking confused about what just happened. As her friends look at her, Sam chuckles nervously, "Um… funny story."

Back over by Luan, Benny stands behind her and clears her throat, "Uh… Luan?"

Luan gives an exasperated sigh, "What now?"

Benny sighs, "I just wanted to say… I'm sorry, and you're right." Luan turns her head to see Benny as he apologizes, "That was a really jerk thing I did to you. I shouldn't have played with your feelings like that, and I am sorry." He notices Luan doesn't seem fully convinced, so he continues, "The truth is, I really do like hanging out with you, Luan. I think your funny and sweet and… you look really cute when you wear your hair down." This made Luan smile a bit, even blushing, "I know that won't make up for that prank, but I hope it's a start."

Luan stands up and tells him, "Well, I'm glad you apologized, but… I'm not letting you off _that_ easily."

Benny shrugged, "That's fair." He asks, "What do I need to do?"

Luan holds up her index finger, "Wait here." She rushes into the water and after a moment, comes back out with a fish in hand, "Kiss the fish."

Benny gulps, "What?!"

"You made me kiss a buoy, so I figured it's only fair." She jokes, "Now, give your _gill_ friend a kiss, Benny Boy."

Benny hesitates and answers, "O-OK."

As he reaches out for the fish, Luan wags her finger, "Uh-uh-uh! Close your eyes and lean in! That's what you did to _me_!"

Benny nods and does so. After a good 10 seconds of leaning in and puckering up, he feels a pair of lips meet his own. He thinks, " _Huh. Why are fish lips so dry and warm?_ " He opened his eyes and saw it wasn't the fish, but _Luan_! He pulls away, stammering out of shock, "B-but the fish!"

Luan smiled, "You were going to do it, and that's good enough for me." She tosses the fish back into the ocean, "Not to _fish_ for compliments, but… you _reely_ think I look cute with my hair down?"

Benny and Luan laugh and Benny answers, "But, seriously, I do." The two teens blush and shyly look away from each other, Benny scratching the back of his head and Luan twirling the tip of her foot into the sand. Benny sees a familiar Emo girl behind him and gasps, "What? I have my swim trunks this time!"

Maggie shrugs, "I know." She uncharacteristically smiles, "I was just going to say you two make a cute couple." She frowns once more and walks away.

Benny asks, "Seriously. Who _is_ that girl?"

Luan shrugs, "Don't know. Seems familiar, though."

Lucy appears, causing Benny and Luan to jump, "AAAH!"

Lucy asked, "So, I guess everything's good now?"

Luan nods, "Yep!"

Lucy smiles, "Perfect." Lucy points to Rocky's blood, "We've got a great idea for a shark attack prank."

Benny and Luan blew a raspberry, Luan explaining, "Amateur hour, Luce!" She thinks, "Now, who's playing the victim?"

Rocky explained, "Well, since they're already pale and dead-like, I nominate Lucy, Silas…" He points behind the teens, who jump and scream when they see Silas, "And Haiku."

Lucy tells him, "But Haiku isn't here."

Haiku appears behind Lucy, "Yes, I am."

Lucy screams in her usual deadpan tone, "Oh. Hey, Haiku."

Haiku waves, "Hi, Lucy."

Luan jokes, "Well, then, let's give these folks a prank that'll really _shark_ them!"

Luan and Benny laughed, but the goths and Rocky only groaned.

Back over by Joey and Carlota, Joey tells the girl, "So, that's when Benny's remote-controlled plane came into my room and knocked over my Ace Savvy lamp! I was so mad!"

The teens laugh at this and Carlota comments, "Siblings, right?" Joey nods and she asks, "So, how old were you both in that story?"

Joey nervously answered, "Actually… that was last week."

Carlota gasped, "You're kidding!"

Joey shakes his head, "Nope. I've been an Ace Savvy fan since I was Seven. Same with Becky and Chaz."

Carlota shrugs, "Hey, I don't judge! You're never to old to enjoy what you like!" Her eyes shoot back and forth and she whispers to him, "Plus, I've been into Princess Pony since I was six. I still keep some of the dolls hidden in my room."

Joey smiles, "No fooling?"

"Just don't tell my little brother, Carlito." She frowns, "If he knew I had those, he'd never let me hear the end of it." The both of them laugh and sigh. Carlota tells Joey, "I gotta admit, Joe… you mind if I call you Joe?" Joey shakes his head, so she continues, "I'm having a great time talking with you."

"Same, Carlota." He shrugs, "I have to admit. When I first saw you today, I thought you'd never talk to me."

Carlota asks him, "Really? How come?"

"Well… because I'm so skinny and nerdy, and you're… well, beautiful." This made the Casagrande girl smile, "I thought you were way out of my league."

Carlota giggled, "Is that why Lori and Bobby have been helping you all day?"

"You knew?!"

Carlota nods, "I have to admit, it was kind of cute. After the sun screen incident, I pressured Lori into the truth. Course, I know how much she loves matchmaking, so I decided to give her a hand."

Joey frowns, "So, you only talked to me to help Lori?"

Carlota nodded, "Yeah, but it wasn't until you stood up to me that I really took this seriously." Joey smiled and blushed. She inches closer to him and flirts, "Plus, you _are_ kind of cute." As Carlota used her index finger to scratch underneath Joey's chin, the young boy swooned and fell backward, passing out once more. Carlota looked worried at first, but then laughed, "We'll work up to that."

Lincoln and his friends sigh, Lincoln holding the map, "I can't believe it. Our treasure hunt is ruined."

Clyde asked, "Now what are we going to do for the whole week?"

Rusty suggested, "Well, we've still got the beach. We can go swimming."

Liam suggested, "Or fishin'."

Zach suggested, "Or bury each other in the sand."

Ronnie Anne blew a raspberry, "Lame!" She stood up, "What's wrong with you guys?"

The boys ask, "Huh?"

"Look, I wasn't sure about this whole treasure hunt thing, but I'm not going to just sit here acting like a sad sack all week!" She points to Lincoln, "Lincoln, you said it yourself! This could be our one chance to have a great summer adventure, but you want to give up as soon as we hit a bump in the road!"

Lincoln retorts, "Yeah, a bump that we can't traverse!"

Ronnie Anne shakes her head, "When has _that_ ever stopped you?! You're Lincoln Loud, the Man with the Plan! And last I checked, giving up has never been a part of your plan!"

Lincoln stood up, "But, Ronnie Anne…"

"No buts, dude! I don't know about you guys, but I'm not just going to give up over something as small as a missing bridge! Real adventures don't end when something doesn't go your way; you just have to find a way to get it back on track!" She asks everyone, "Now, I've got just one question for all of you: Do you want to have a boring, normal summer at the beach, or do you want to go on an adventure and make this a summer you'll never forget?"

The boys take a moment to let what Ronnie Anne said sink in. As inspiration music plays, Lincoln becomes determined and says, "You're right, Ronnie Anne! I'm not going to stand around moping! I'm going to find that treasure! Who's with me?"

Ronnie Anne holds up her hand, "I'm in!"

Clyde stands up, "I'm in, too, buddy!"

Rusty stands up, "Me, too!"

Liam stands up, "Me, three!"

Zach stands up, "Me… uh, Four."

"Alright, you guys! It's time to put Operation-Look-For-Four-Eyed-Billy's-Gold-And-Make-This-The-Best-Summer-Ever-And-Also-Think-Of-A-Shorter-Name-For-This-Operation into action! Again!" This made all of the kids cheer excitedly.

However, this was short lived, as they heard a collection of voices shouting, "GOLD?!"

They then noticed they were within earshot of Lincoln's sisters and their friends. Lincoln frowned, "I guess we should've been quieter about this."

Ronnie Anne glares, "Yeah; we should have."

Some time later, Lincoln finished explaining, "OK, so everybody got that?"

All of the kids respond, "Yep!"

Leni asked, "Wait, explain one more time?"

Lincoln sighs and rolls his eyes, "OK, Leni: Once we all find Four-Eyed Billy's Gold, we'll all split it into equal shares."

Lori scoffs, "If there even _is_ any gold."

Bobby assures, "Don't be so negative, babe!"

Luan adds, "Yeah! This is a _golden_ opportunity for us!" She laughs, causing the others to groan, but Benny to laugh.

Lincoln asks Lisa, "Lisa, are you sure we can rebuild that bridge?"

Lisa points to something, "I believe the work of me and my team speaks for itself." She is pointing to the castle they had been working on, complete with lights coming out the little sand windows.

David explained, "All we need is enough wood and strong enough vines to support our weight, which shouldn't be hard to come by."

Lynn points to Chaz, "Well, I guess _someone_ will have to stay behind!" She looks to him, "No offense, Chaz."

Chaz shrugs, "None taken!"

Lincoln nods, "OK, then! Once again, it's time to put Operation-Look-For-Four-Eyed-Billy's-Gold-And-Make-This-The-Be…"

Ronnie Anne puts her hand over Lincoln's mouth and says, "From now on, it's Operation Gold Rush. Got it?"

Lincoln thumbs up, "Alright, let's…"

Rita yells, "KIDS!"

Everyone groans and Lincoln asks, "What is it, Mom?!"

Over by Rita, who was currently holding Lily, she is standing by a certain old man, "Look who came to join us!"

The Loud Kid's cheer, "POP POP!" They all rush over and hug their Grandpa, with Lincoln asking, "What are you doing here?!"

Pop Pop laughed, "Can't an old man join his family at the beach?"

Another voice calls behind Pop Pop, "And he's not alone!"

The Loud Kids see Mrytle, "GRAN-GRAN!"

Pop Pop chuckles, "Yep! I'm not the only geezer around here." He points over to see a bunch of old folks from Sunset Canyon, "We all managed to give old Sue the slip today."

Scoots drives by shouting, "WOO-HOO! #SENIORSUMMER2018, BABY!"

Bernie and Seymour were in the water, their eyes closed, and Seymour shouts, "MARCO!"

Bernie shouts, "MARCO!"

Seymour opens his eyes and says, "No, Bernie! I'm Marco, you're Polo!"

Bernie shakes his fist, "I don't have polio!"

Seymour shouts, "I said POLO, ya old coot!"

As a bigger surprise, Mr. Grouse shows up and greets the Louds, "Afternoon, Louds!"

Lucy asks, "Mr. Grouse? But you don't live at the retirement home."

Mr. Grouse shakes his head, "No, I don't." He points to Scoots, who rolled up next to him, "I'm here on a hot date."

This made the kids say, "EW!"

Scoots scoffs, "You're just jealous!" Scoots and Mr. Grouse take off, with Scoots flirting, "So, handsome, you say you got your own place?"

Mr. Grouse adds, " _And_ an IT job!"

Lincoln looks to the viewer, "Well, _that_ just happened."

Pop Pop asks his grandkids, "So, what are you kids up to?"

Lana answers, "Lincoln and his friends found a treasure map and we're going to look for gold!"

"Treasure hunt, you say?" Pop Pop laughs, "Sounds like fun! Mind if I come along?"

Rita worries, "Oh, Dad, I don't think…"

Her father interrupts, "Relax, sweetie! I live for this kind of thing!" He cracks his knuckles, "And don't worry about sharing! When you're as old as me, money is the last thing you need!"

The kids huddle up to discuss this, and tell him, "You're in!"

They all rush off as Rita tries to warn, "But what if…" She frowns, "Dang it."

Myrtle pats Rita on the back, "Don't worry, Rita. If I know Albert, he'll keep those kids safe!"

Rita sighs, "I guess you're right."

Back over by the group, Lincoln tells everyone, "OK! And _now_ it's time to put Operation Gold Rush into action!"

With everything now set, the large group of would-be adventurers give one last cheer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long, folks! Let's just say I've been busy with a lot of things lately, not to mention I been having some writer's block on one part, so that's been impeding my progress. I was going to end this on a cliffhanger, but I remembered promising to reveal the sailor's identity, but I do plan to still end with a cliffhanger.**

* * *

Back out in the forest area, Lincoln's group make their way through it, following the same path as they had before.

Clyde tells them, "OK. In just a few hundred steps, we'll come across the bridge."

Bobby smiles, "This is so cool! Why didn't we do this treasure hunt sooner?"

Lori answers, "Because it's literally a wild goose chase. For all we know, this could all just be a legend cooked up by some prankster."

Luan adds, "Well, that's a prank I'll always _treasure_." Luan laughs at her own joke, and like last time, made everyone groan, but made Benny and Albert laugh.

Albert wipes a tear from his eye, "Good one, sweetheart!"

Carol asks Lori, "Are you sure it's a good idea for your grandfather to be doing this?"

Tad comments, "Yeah. I don't want to miss out on treasure because this old geezer had a heart attack."

This resulted in Albert getting in Tad's face, "Who you calling geezer, you little punk?"

Tad's only reaction was to gulp and stay silent. Once the message was sent, Albert got out of his face and they kept on walking.

Lori explained, "Don't worry. He might be old, but my Pop Pop is literally as strong as an ox."

Once they were back at the bridge, Lincoln tells them, "Alright. Here's the bridge."

Lisa looks it over and says, "Very well. We just need to find the vines and wood, and we'll have this fixed in no time."

Leni points in the distance, "Why don't we just cross on that tree over there?"

The group sees a large palm tree, which had fallen and reached the other side of the gorge. Clyde asks, "How did we not see that before?"

Lincoln and his original group all shrug at this.

Lana, who was holding a hammer, complains, "Dang it. And I was really looking for to it." She tosses the hammer, which crashes with the sound of a bird cawing.

The group walks over and Lincoln hops up on it, "Alright, guys! Let's do this!"

Lori stops her brother, "Hold on! Don't you think this is a little dangerous?"

Albert laughs, "Oh, come on, Lori! Where's your sense of adventure?"

Everyone heard Lucy's voice, "He's right, Lori!" Across the way, everyone yells at the fact that Lucy, Haiku, Silas, and Rocky were on the other side, "Besides, _we_ made it, no problem!"

Rusty shouts, "ROCKY! HOW'D YOU GET OVER THERE?!

Rocky, his eyes wide open says in a disturbed voice, "I HAVE NO IDEA!"

Everyone shrugs, and then Albert hops up on the tree with Lincoln, "It's simple! Just keep you arms out, balance, and whatever you do," He squints his eyes, "Don't. Look. _Down_."

Lincoln and Albert start walking, and the others watch in suspense. After a good 30 seconds, they had reached the other side and hop off. Lincoln cheers, "Alright! Two down!"

Albert adds, "And too many to go." He shouts across the gorge, "Let's get a move on, adventurers!"

Lynn nods, "Be right over, Pop Pop!"

Rusty yells out, "Me, too!"

Ronnie Anne, "Same here!"

Francisco hollers, "Let's do it!"

The four of them hop onto the tree, Lynn leading the pack and the four of them soon cross it. This helped build everyone's confidence, so one by one, everyone had crossed the tree, with Lola even walking over it like she was walking in a pageant.

The only ones on the other side were Lori, Bobby, Leni, Chaz, Joey, and Carlota. Lincoln yells, "Let's go, guys! We're almost there!"

Lori fears, "I'm scared, Bobby! There is _no way_ I'm letting myself die for something we might not even find!"

Bobby holds her hand, "Relax, babe. If it makes you feel better, we'll cross together."

The eldest Loud takes a deep breath and smiles, "OK."

Bobby and Lori hop onto the tree and slowly make their way over.

Carlota offer, "You want to cross together, Joe?"

Joey obviously was nervous, both from the tree and looking scared in front of Carlota. He shakes his head and deepens his voice, "No, thank you!" He makes his way over, "This is nothing!" He looks over the edge, "I'm sure it's not that…" His vision gets all blurry and he starts to get dizzy, "Aaaaaaah…"

He falls back, but Carlota manages to catch him. She crosses the tree, carrying an unconscious Joey on her back with ease.

As they hop off, Lincoln calls out, "OK, Chaz and Leni! It's all you!"

The group starts cheering them on, encouraging them to walk.

Chaz gulps, "Oh, man. I can't do this. I'm terrible with my balance."

Leni smiles, "Don't worry, Chaz!" She points, "My Pop Pop made it over, and you both are about the same size. You've got nothing to worry about!"

Chaz smiles and takes a breath, "OK. I'll try." Chaz gets onto the tree, and Leni follows behind him. The two of them start crossing, making the group cheer even louder. Chaz reminds her, "Just don't look down, and we'll be fine!"

"Why?" Leni looks down, "What's down?" Seeing the raging rapids and the height, Leni goes wide-eyed and screams, jumping onto Chaz's back in panic, throwing her arms over his eyes, "AAAAAAH!"

Chaz thrasted about blindly, "Leni! I can't see!"

As he started the lose balance, the entire group gasped in sheer terror.

Whitney shouts, "OH MY GOSH!"

Dana shouts, "THEY'RE GOING TO FALL!"

Lori orders, "SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!"

As they fall back, Leni and Chaz screamed in horror of their impending doom. However, Chaz had felt someone grab his arm. Leni looks over and smiles, "Pop Pop!"

Albert tells the teens, "No worries, kiddos!" He picks up Leni and Chaz and holds them over his head with great ease, "I've gotcha!"

He rushes back over, making the group applause and praise his feet of heroism.

Lincoln cheered, "Alright, Pop Pop!"

Tad gives a thumbs-up, "Nice one, old dude!"

He squints his eyes, smiling victoriously, "It's _Pop Pop_ , sonny!" Once the cheers had died down, Albert asks, "Now, could someone help me out? My arms are stuck."

* * *

Later, the group follows the map, crossing markings and obstacles along the way: They passed up a series of rocks that, when lined up, formed an eagle's head, a mess of tall grass, and even a small pit of quicksand, which Leni accidentally stepped in. As the group tries to pull her out, she asks, "Why is it called quicksand? Seems pretty slow to me."

After some time, Clyde reads, "OK, so, if I'm right, the last thing we need to find is…"

Liam interrupts, "A spooky lookin' cave!"

Clyde asks, "How did you know?"

Liam shakes his head, "I didn't!" He points, showing said cave. The entrance was big enough for a large number of people to fit it, but still small enough to seem dark and claustrophobic.

Lincoln whistles, "Well. This is it."

Clyde explains, "This is where the map ends."

Luna asks, "Dude! Do you think _that's_ where the treasure is?"

Lincoln replies, "Let's find out!"

After Lincoln says that, a strong wind kicks out of nowhere and blows the map from Clyde's hands, "Dang it!" He shrugs, "Oh, well!"

The wind blows the map some ways away, until the suspicious sailor grabs at it. He opens it up and reads. After a few seconds, he gasps, and then grins. He tosses the map away and runs off towards where it came from.

Lola shudders, "I don't wanna go in there! It's dark and spooky!"

Lucy smiles, "I want to go in there _because_ it's dark and spooky."

Lana holds her twins hands, "Don't worry, Lola. I'll be with you."

Winston grabs her other hand, "So will I."

This made Lola feel a little better, making her smile.

Lori interrupts, "Hold it! I don't suppose anyone thought to bring some flashlights?"

Leni pulls out her phone, "Oh, wait! We have our phone lights!" She turns on the flashlight on her phone, which signed into Lori's eyes, making the eldest Loud close her eyes and scream. Leni frowns, "Oops. Sorry, Lori!"

Luan joked, "Now, that's a _bright_ idea, sis!" Luan, Albert, and Benny laugh at her pun.

Everyone pulled out their smartphones and turns on the flashlights, but Albert pulled out a small flashlight from his pocket, "Always be prepared!" He turns it on and walks into the cave, "Onward, adventurers!"

As they make their way in, Rusty tells Lincoln, "Man, Link! Your Pop Pop is the coolest!"

Lincoln nods, "He sure is."

However, unbeknownst to them, the sailor is hiding behind a tree, smiling wicked, and then rushes off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Once in the cave, everyone was shining their lights around, and came across what appeared to be numerous difference paths inside. Everyone starts to say which way to go, chaotically trying to decide their next step.

Lori hollers, "Alright, ALRIGHT!" Lori orders, "If we're going to go through with this, let's at least be organized about it." She shines her light over the paths, "There is literally 4 paths, so we all should split up into groups of 4."

Lynn scoffed, "Who died and made you Queen?!"

Albert tells Lynn, "Now, Lynn, behave. Your sister has a point. No sense in us going down a strange path all willy nilly."

"Thank you, Pop Pop!" She clears her throat and points her light to the path on the far right, "Group 1 will take this way. That'll include me, Bobby, Carol, Leni, Chaz, Joey, Carlota, Dana, Tad, Whitney, Becky, and Teri." She then points the light to the next path, "Luna, Luan, Lynn, Sam, Sam's friends…"

They both interrupted, sounding irritated, " _We have names_!"

Lori continues, "Benny, Margo, Francisco, you're group 2. You'll take this path." She points to the next cave, "This path will be for group 3: Lincoln, that's you and your friends. As for the rest of you, you'll take that path with Pop Pop."

Lincoln asked, "Everybody OK with that?" With everyone seemingly having no objections, Lincoln smiles, "Well, let's head in!"

Some time later, Lincoln and his group examine the cavern they are walking through. Liam asks, "Pretty spooky, eh, guys?"

Lincoln nods, "You said it."

Clyde asks everyone, "So, what are you guys going to do with your share of the gold?"

Lincoln replies, "Huh. Haven't really thought about it." He shrugs, "Maybe I'll just buy some comics and games or something."

Ronnie Anne scoffs, "Seriously?" He chuckles, "I'm using my share to build my own private skatepark!"

Clyde added, "I'm going to use mine to buy an engagement ring," He sighs, "For when I'm old enough to marry Lori."

As the group shakes their head at this, Rusty told Ronnie Anne, "I'm willing to go halfsies on the skatepark idea, if we can get a dirt bike track worked in there."

Ronnie Anne shook his hand, "Deal!"

Liam told them, "I'm usin' my share to get some new equipment for the farm! Virginia's been hintin' at a new trough."

Zach says, "I'm using mine to get a new house. Anywhere away from that circus and freeway."

Lincoln smiles, "That all does sound great, but I'm just glad we're doing this together. Part of me doesn't mind whether or not we find the gold."

Ronnie Anne frowns, "Don't jinx it, dude."

* * *

Over at Group 1, Bobby smiled, "This is great! Could you imagine all the good we could do with the gold? I'm sure my grandpa would love to use it to fix up the bodega a bit."

Lori frowns, "Well, not to sound like I believe this pirate gold junk," She smiles, "But we could use that money for when I move to the city!" She hugs Bobby, "Just think of it, Boo Boo Bear. We could pay for college _and_ our own little apartment!"

All of the other teens, besides Leni and Chaz, started agreeing with Lori about using the money for college. Chaz frowned, with made Leni pat him on the back, "Don't be sad, Chaz! There's other things you can do with it! Like shopping!"

Chaz smiles, "Thanks, Leni, but I don't need it. I was thinking of giving it all to charity."

Leni beams, "OMGosh! That is so sweet!"

Chaz shrugged, "It's just the right thing to do."

Lori breaks the hug and says, "But, before that, we have to find it first." She leads the group forward once more, "If it exists, that is."

* * *

In group 2, Luna tells everyone, "Can you dudes imagine? We could totally use that sweet gold to fund our rock careers!"

Lynn adds, "And I can hire a trainer for my sports career!"

Luan adds, "And I can fund my comedy career! This a _golden_ opportunity for all of us!"

As Luan laughs at her own joke, Francisco tells Lynn, "Not a bad idea, Lynn! Course, as much as I like to play, I've always wanted to train sports players."

Lynn smiles, "In that case, I might just hire you."

Francisco tells her, "No need. I'd do it for free."

As Lynn and Francisco blush at his apparent flirting, Margo asks, "Can you train me, too?"

Francisco bluntly replies, "Only if I get 10%."

Margo frowns, "Dang it."

Sam asks, "Hey, Luna?"

Luna looks back to Sam, "Yeah?"

Sam looked like she was about to say something, but then she looked at the others behind her. She looks back to Luna and shook her head, "Nothing."

Luna shrugged and the group kept on walking.

* * *

Group 4 was walking along, everyone held hands in a human chain as Albert led the way. He was in front, with Lucy, Haiku, Silas, Rocky, Lola, Lana, Skippy, Winston, Lisa, Darcy and David following close behind.

Lucy asks, "Is this really necessary, Pop Pop?"

Albert told her, "Of course! Can't have you kids disappearing in this dark, spooky cave."

This made the goth kids say in unison, "Sigh."

Albert asked, "So, any of you kids got any big plans for all that gold?"

Lana shouted, "I'm buying a zoo!"

Skippy cheered, "I'll go half on that with you!"

"Deal!"

Lola shouted, "I'm buying a Princess Castle!"

Lisa interrupted, "Given the sheer amount of people splitting the gold, which may or may not be real, I highly doubt you'd have enough to purchase such things."

Darcy smiled, "I'm going to buy my own bike!"

Lisa praised, "Simple, but much more realistic." Lisa adjust her glasses, "Personally, I'm thinking of taking my share and playing the stock market. Once I've amassed a fortune, I'll use it to fund a space program to finally make first encounter with extraterrestrial beings."

David smiled, "I was just thinking the same thing!"

Lisa smiled, "Great minds. Am I right?"

Rocky told them, "I'm going to use mine to start my own game company! Or just buy a buttload of video games. Haven't decided."

The goths seem to be whispering to one another and Lucy asks, "Lisa, if the three of us give you our share, do you think you can use it to turn us all into vampires?"

Lisa thinks it over, "A little more fiction that science, but I can try."

Lucy smiles, "Good enough."

Haiku tells them, "You know, this cave has me thinking: What if Four Eyed Billy died in this cave?"

Silas added, "And his body was left to decompose, leaving only his bones."

Lucy adds, "And maybe his spirit still haunts this place to this very day."

This made all the 6 and 4-year-olds shudder in fear, excluding Lisa, with Lola saying, "Stop it, guys! Your scaring us!"

Lisa rolls her eyes, "Oh, please! There's no such things as ghosts!"

Lana tells her, "Says the girl who believes in aliens."

Lisa glares, "There is evidence that supports aliens are a real thing! Ghosts, on the other hand, have no physical hard evidence that they exist."

David disagreed, "Not to sound unscientific in my rebuttal, but some things can't be explained, even with science. It's a question of faith."

Lisa replied, "Well, _I_ have faith that ghosts don't exist, so there."

Albert joked, "Tell that to Great Aunt Harriet, kiddo!" He laughs at what he said, but then added in a serious tone, "But seriously, Lucy, could you tell her to stop haunting your house?"

Lucy answered, "I'll see what I can do."

Lola asked, "What about you, Winston? You didn't say what you'd do with your share."

Winston shakes his head, "Oh, I don't need it. My family has enough of that stuff already."

Lana asked, "Then why did you come along?"

"I wanted to spend time with my friends." He nervously asked, "We _are_ friends, right?"

The 6 and 4-year-olds all nodded and agreed with him, with Lola assuring, "I know _I_ am."

As the two little kids warmly smiled, Albert sighed and remarked, "Ah, to be young again."

* * *

Back in Lincoln's group, Ronnie Anne asked, "Come on, Link! How much further?"

"Relax, Ronnie Anne! This is pirate treasure we're looking for! It's not going to be too easy to find."

Just then, Rusty shouted, "Look!" At the end of their path was a bright light in the distance.

The kids all cheered, and Lincoln order, "Let's go!" He keeps his light pointed forward, rushing towards it.

Lori's group also sees a light and she orders, "Guys, look! I can see a light!"

Bobby smiled, "Maybe that's where the treasure is!"

Lori and the group rushed off towards it.

Luna's group saw a light as well, "Dudes! I'm beginning to see the light!"

Francisco told Lynn and Margo, "Race you guys there!"

Lynn rushes ahead, her light shining forth, "Eat my dust!"

The rest of the group promptly followed suit.

Albert's group see the light, and Albert freaks out, "Oh, good gravy! The light at the end of the tunnel! It's the end!"

This made the goths smile, but Lisa explained, "Wait. That's no passage to the afterlife!" She grabs the flashlight from Albert and orders, "Head toward the light!"

As they all ran, Albert said to himself, "I have a choice?"

Each group rushed towards the light, all of them getting more and more excited with every footstep towards it. Once they were all blinded by it, they exit their respective path. However, after a few seconds, they quickly realized something.

The paths they took all came to a dead end, with four exits placed in a crisscross manner.

Lincoln frowned, "Wait a minute. The lights we saw…"

Lori frowned, "Were just the lights…"

Lisa frowned, "Of our flashlights?"

Luna frowned, "Bogus."

Ronnie Anne scoffed, "Great! So, we came all this way for treasure, and found a dead end!?"

Lori scoffed, "I knew it! I literally said there was no treasure!" She glares at Lincoln, "Thank you for wasting our time, _Lincoln_!"

Everyone started to give Lincoln a hard time, until Albert stepped in and defended him, "Now, now, kids! Don't be so hard on him! He couldn't have known this place was a dead end."

Lincoln frowned, "No, Pop Pop. They're right. I _did_ waste everyone's time." Lincoln sulked, "All I wanted to do was give me and my friends a great summer time memory, but all I did was lead everyone on a wild goose chase."

Albert kneeled down and hugged his grandson, "It's alright, Lincoln. Look on the bright side; you all will have the memory of doing this, and that's more valuable than any treasure."

Lola scoffed, "Can you buy a Princess Castle with memories? NO!"

Lincoln started to walk towards one of the paths, "Let's just go back, guys. I'm sure Mom and Dad are worried sick."

The group all started walking back, until Leni tells them, "You guys go ahead! I have to pee."

Lori told her, "Leni, just wait until we're back at the beach!"

Leni crossed her legs and started doing the pee dance, "I don't think I can make it! Please?!"

Lori sighed, rolling her eyes, "Don't take too long."

Everyone walks down the path as they leave Leni to do her business, with Clyde telling Lincoln, "Don't feel down, buddy. This was still fun! Even if we didn't find the treasure."

Rusty told Clyde, "Speak for yourself, man!" He sighs, "Kiss that dirty biking dream goodbye."

Liam frowned, "And the new farm equipment."

Zach frowned, "And my new house."

Lincoln sighed, "And goodbye to my "Best Summer Ever" dream. I guess Operation Gold Rush was a total…" Lincoln was cut off by the sound of something caving in and screaming. He whips around, as does everyone else, "What was that?!"

Lori gasped, "That sounded like Leni!"

Chaz shouted, "Sounds like she's in trouble!"

Albert took back his flashlight and order, "Come on, kids!"

Everyone ran back to the deadend, only to see Leni was gone, and in her place was a giant hole in a wall. That hole revealed what appeared to be a manmade slide that had water pouring down it.

Everyone asked, "What the?!"

Lincoln walked towards the slide and shouted down the hole, "Leni! LENI!"

"Lincoln?! Is that you?!"

Lori shouted, "What happened?!"

Leni explained, "Well, I leaned against this wall so I could squat down to pee, and I fell in through this hole and went down the slide!"

Lincoln asked, "Are you OK?!"

"Just fine! Not only do I not have to pee anymore, I even found a ship!"

Everyone gasped at this, and Bobby called out, "Did you say a ship?!"

"Yep! When we get back, we should ask if anyone left their "Burning Sails" in this cove!"

Clyde gasped, "Wait a minute! The Burning Sails!"

Lincoln smiled, "That was the name of Four-Eyed Billy's ship!"

Ronnie Anne grinned, "Then that means…"

Lincoln jumped into the hole, down the slide, "Geronimo!"

Ronnie tells everyone, "Last one down's a rotten egg!" She slides down after Lincoln, "Wee!"

After she went, the rest of Lincoln's friends slid down, and then Lori and her friends, the rockers, the comedians, the athletes, the goths, Rocky, and the rest of the kids.

Albert shrugs and smiles, "What the heck?" He slides down after everyone, "YAHOO!"

After what seemed like a good 20 seconds of sliding, taking many turns and natural bumps in the path, the group exited out of a hole just above a pool of water. Splash after splash, everyone was cheering at how much fun they just had going down.

Lincoln looked around, "Hey, Leni! Where are you?"

"Over here!" Leni was just stand out of the pool, standing on the rocky ledge surrounding it. The group looks her way and she waves, "Hi!"

Lincoln pulls himself out of the pool and stands next to his sister, "OK, so where's the…" Lincoln gasped, stopping himself mid-sentence.

The group looked where he was staring, and they couldn't believe their eyes. Floating in the middle of the large cove was none other than the miraculous pirate ship: The Burning Sails. While rotten, still standing and magnificent looking in its own right.

The group climb out of the pool and were awestruck.

Clyde said, "Wow."

Ronnie Anne shook her head, "I don't believe it."

Lori said, "It _is_ real."

Lincoln slowly grinned, a tear forming in his eye, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get that loot!"

Without hesitation, everyone jumped into the water and swam as fast as they could to the ship. Lucky for them, a rope ladder was still hanging off the side of the ship.

Lincoln got on first and said, "Watch your step, guys."

One by one, everyone climbed up the ladder, with only a board or two cracking a bit, mostly from Albert and Chaz climbing it.

Once on board, everyone looked around, seeing the multitude of crates, barrels, and cannons still decorating the ship. However, not everything was peachy. Lola took a stumble while walking and landed on top of a skeleton, "AHHH!"

She jumped into Lana's arms, "What's wrong, sis?"

She points to the skeleton, "D-D-D-D-D-DEAD GUY!"

Lucy looks at it and shrugs, "Eh. I've seen deader."

Bobby was playing with the ships wheel, "Looky, guys! I'm a pirate!" He starts singing, " _A pirate's life is a life for me!_ "

Luna and the other rockers joined in and stood next to him, " _Yoo-hoo-hoo, and bottle of rum_!"

Liam had found a bunch of pirate hats and swords, "Lookit, y'all! I found all this cool pirate stuff!"

Zach, Rocky, and Skippy took a hat and sword from Liam and all started to talk like pirates.

Zach puts his sword against Liam's, "Engarde, ye scurvy dog!"

Liam pushed the sword away, "Have at thee, dead man!"

As the four of them played, Lori ordered, "Hey! You be careful with those!"

Amongst all the merriment, Rusty asked, "So, where's the treasure?"

Lincoln thought it over, "Well, I saw something like this in a movie once. My guess is that it should be…" He points to a door, "In the Captain's Quarters!"

Leni asked, "He hid his treasure inside of quarters?"

Lincoln frowned and said, "Let's just go." He tries to open the door and can't get it opened, "Dang it! It won't budge!"

This made Lynn, Margo, and Francisco grin, shouting, "CHARGE!"

Lincoln screamed and jumped out of the way, letting the three of them charge at the door, breaking through with ease. After the dust settled, the jocks coughed and hacked from it.

Lincoln walks in, "Any luck?" He gasped.

The other three looked where Lincoln was looking, and they also gasped.

The rest of the group made their way in, and everyone gasped. There it was. All over the floor, hanging off of crates and barrels, and even on a huge table in the middle of the Quarters.

Four-Eyed Billy's treasure, and it was more than just gold. There was silver, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, jewelry, even pearls and pearl necklaces.

Lincoln started to tear up, "No… words… Should've… had Lucy… write a poem…"

Luna points at the head of the tables, "Dudes… check it out."

At the end of the table was a skeleton, still dressed in its pirate attire. Slowly, the group closed in on the dead man and Lincoln looked it over, seeing a pair of glasses clutched in its dead hand.

"Guys…" He concluded, "It's him. Four-Eyed Billy."

Clyde commented, "I guess we know now why he's actually called that."

Lincoln smiled, looking at a scale next to him, "And this must be his personal treasure." He looks to everyone and says, "Nobody touch it! I think we should let Billy keep this share." He scoops up some treasure from off the group and proclaims, "The rest, however…"

With that, everyone started to go crazy and play around with the treasure, rolling in it, throwing it in the air to make it rain down, even Lola making treasure angels.

Lisa pulled out a calculator seemingly out of nowhere, "This is incredible! It'll take forever to count this!"

David grabs the calculator, "Forget counting, woman!" He tosses it away, "Just have fun with it!"

Lisa shrugs, "Eh. What the heck?" She happily belly-flops onto a pile and starts rolling around in it.

Luan standing on the table, throwing treasure up in the air until she started to lose her balance, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, WAA!"

She fell onto the ground, landing her butt onto a small pile beneath. She joked, "Well, it's a good thing I landed on my _booty_." She laughs, making everyone else laugh.

Lori told her, "I'm literally in such a good mood, I'm going to give you that one."

Lincoln started taking handfuls of treasure and putting it into the pockets of his trunks, "OK, everyone! Grab what you can carry! We'll come back later for the rest!"

Everyone did just that, the boys filling up their trunks, the girls putting on necklaces and rings, even Lana filling her hat up and putting it back on her head. She sighs, "I wish Hops were here to see this."

Lincoln sees Albert wasn't grabbing anything, "Why aren't you grabbing anything, Pop Pop? There's plenty to go around!"

Albert shook his head, "No, thanks, Lincoln! I already told you kids; At my age, I don't need all this money!"

Lincoln shrugs, "Suit yourself!"

Becky smiles, "This is amazing! Can you guys believe it?!"

Joey laughed, "This is the greatest day of my miserable life!"

Haiku smiled, "Mine, too."

Lincoln cheered, "You said it! This is the greatest summer adventure ever! And the best part…"

Everyone yelled out, "WE'RE RICH!"

After every cheered, there was a loud gunshot. It made everyone gasp and look where the door once was. Standing there was the shady looking sailor, holding a pistol in his hand, which was pointed to the ceiling. However, he soon pointed it to everyone and smiled evilly, "You mean _I'm_ rich!" This caused everyone to gulp. The sailor ordered, "Alright, kids! Everyone out, or there'll be trouble!" Everyone stood still, until he fired another shot at the ceiling, "I said move it!"

Everyone finally got the picture and rushed out, Lincoln telling him, "Please don't hurt us!"

The sailor told Lincoln, "Don't give me a reason to." Once everyone was out he ordered, "Alright! Empty the pockets!"

Everyone complied and quickly dumped out their pockets, and the girls removing all their jewelry. The sailor cleared his throat and waved his gun at Lana. The messy girl removed her hat, making all the gold within spill out.

Lynn whispered to Albert, "What are we gonna do, Pop Pop?"

Albert shook his head, "I don't know, Lynn. I wish I could remember my Crav Maga training."

Lynn commented, "I'd use mine," She shivered, "But I'm too scared to remember it."

The sailor laughed, "Thank you, kids! You've helped me find Four-Eyed Billy's treasure!"

Ronnie Anne glared, "Look, crazy! I don't care if you have a gun! _We_ found it first!"

The sailor laughed, "No, you didn't! I found this treasure 15 years ago!"

Everyone asked, "Huh?"

The sailor removed his slicker and hat, revealing a 50-year-old man with a scrawny build and a bald head, wearing a black turtle neck and jeans, "Perhaps introductions are in order. My name is Allen Borelli."

Lincoln asked, "Wait a minute. Allen Borelli? The famous lone treasure hunter?!"

"The very same."

Lincoln asked, "Hold on! That can't be right! Allen Borelli is dead!"

Allen shook his head, laughing, "You're partially right, kid. I've been missing for so long, I might as well be dead. It happened so long ago." Allen started to flashback, "15 years ago, I came to Aloha Beach to search for the lost treasure of Four-Eyed Billy. The only thing I had to go off on was the old unfinished map and my own wits. I had tracked down this here cave and managed to find the hole that you kids came across. That was where I found it: The Burning Sails. I was so excited, I rushed back out of the caves and towards civilization to alert the world of my findings! However, something happened that day. As I crossed the bridge that once led here, it started to give way and I plummeted, as the map was picked up by the winds and blown away from me. Somehow, I managed to survive the raging rapids, but lost my memory. With no memories and nowhere to go, I was taken in by a kindly sailor, and he gave me a job. For 15 years, I worked and worked, trying to gain my memory back, but no luck. That is, until _you_ ," He points his gun at Lincoln, "And your little friends came by and found my map. One look at it, and I remembered _everything_."

Lori asked, "So, wait. Why do you have a gun? Are you seriously going to kill us for some treasure?"

Lincoln nodded, "Lori's right! If you want the treasure so bad, we can split it!"

Allen shouted, "NEVER! I spent _years_ building up my fortune, and looking for this ship, and I'm _not_ going to share it with a bunch of snot nosed brats who got lucky in finding it!" He smiles, "Besides, you're not the first ones I've killed to get treasure!"

Everyone gasped at this, and Albert begged, "Please, sir! You don't have to do this! You can keep the treasure! Just don't hurt us!"

Lincoln frantically nodded, "He's right! Just let us go and it's all yours! We won't tell anyone!"

"It's too late!" Allen pulls the hammer of his gun, "And you all know too much!" He smiles, "But, since you did find this place, I think it's only fitting that your lives end like a real pirate."

Bobby gulped and asked, "W-w-w-what do you mean?"

Allen laughs, "All of you… are going to walk the plank!"

* * *

 **Well, that was an abrupt twist, I must say! To anyone curious about why he would just want to kill them so suddenly, outside of killing others in the past for his treasure, one could say that his greed has gotten to him. While I had planned to make this chapter a little longer after Allen's reveal, I think I'll save the next part for the next chapter, where there will be one more twist into the story.**

 **Until then, I hope you all enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back! Sorry this took so long to write up, but with there still being a month for summer left and only having two chapters to write, I didn't want to rush through it. Plus, I've been trying to find the best way to do this chapter, and I think I have. With this and the next chapter being the penultimate chapters, they will be about the length of the last chapter, give or take. Thank you all, once again, for stick around for so long!**

 **Also, thanks to MTHellhoud for one of your ideas. It's not exactly like you suggested, but it did help me figure out what to do for one part.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Back on the beach, Myrtle was holding Lily in her arms and using her index finger to tickle the little baby's tummy, making Lily laugh her little head off. Myrtle asked in a playful voice, "Who's a ticklish baby? Lily is!" As Myrtle talked to Lily in baby talk, Rita sat next to them and sighed. Myrtle took notice of this, so she stops tickling Lily and asks, "What's the matter, Rita, dear?"

Rita shrugged, "Well, I guess I just wish the rest of the kids were here. I know they're having fun with their friends and Dad, but I just wish I could've had a little time with them today."

Myrtle smiled and rubbed Rita's back, "Oh, don't worry! You've got plenty of time for that! You all are going to be here for a week, after all."

"I know." She takes Lily back from Myrtle, "I just… they're growing up so fast, and now Lori's about to go off to college. Before you know, Leni will leave, and then Luna, and so on and so on. I just want to spend a little more time before that happens."

Lynn Sr. appeared and sat next to his wife, "I know how you feel, honey." He sniffled, "I can't stomach the idea of our kids leaving us," He smiles, "But they're still kids. They should have a little more time to be kids and be with their friends."

Rita shrugs, "I guess you're right." She smiles, "And besides, I bet they're having so much fun on their little treasure hunt."

Back on the ship, Allen held Albert at gunpoint and ordered, "Keep tying, old man!"

Turns out, they had tracked down some rope and tied up the hands of all the kids. As Albert tied up Lincoln, he said, "I'm so sorry about this, kiddo."

"It's OK, Pop-Pop." Lincoln frowned, "None of this would have happened if I hadn't found that stupid map in the first place."

Albert hugged his grandson, "Don't blame yourself, Lincoln." He glares back at Allen, "It's that maniac we should be blaming."

Allen poked Albert's head with the barrel of his gun, "Less talking, more standing!"

Before Albert stood up, he hugged Lincoln one last time, his head hidden from the viewer behind Lincoln's head.

Lola shouted, "You'll never get away with this!"

Allen laughed, "Oh, sweet child. I've been getting away with stuff like this for years." He grabbed the last of the rope and, using the gun, poked Albert's back, "Get moving!"

Albert was led to the ship's mast, where Allen promptly tied up Albert's hands, so that the rope wrapped around it. With one last tug, Albert was fully incapacitated.

Allen turned back to the group and said, "I do hate to do this to you, kids, but I really have no choice." He points his gun at the group and asked, "So… who would like to go first?"

Everyone hesitated, which only made Allen mad, "Very well!" He starts pointing at them one at a time, "Eeny, meeny, miney, moe. Catch a tiger by the toe."

Lincoln spoke up, "Wait!"

Allen stopped and said, "Ah! A volunteer, I see!"

Lincoln replied, "Actually, I just wanted to ask: Could we all at least say some last words?"

Allen asked, "Why?"

Lincoln shrugged, "You know, so we can die with a clear conscience. I'm not asking much, mister. Just to say goodbye to my friends and family."

Allen thought about it for a second and decided, "Very well. Just make it fast!"

Lincoln nodded and said, "I'm sorry, you guys. All I wanted was to have an unforgettable summer adventure, but it's going to end with us meeting our maker." He looked to his sisters, "Guys, I know we've had our bad times and our disagreements, but I just want you all to know… I love all of you."

The Loud sister's all got teary eyed at this, with Leni telling him, "We love you, too, Linky."

Lola spoke up, "Actually, I have something to say, too." She turns to Lori, "Lori, about me trying to keep you from moving to the city." She frowned, "We were all in on it."

Lori asked, "What?!"

Luna nodded, "It's true, dude. We're not proud of it, but…"

Lana took over, "We just didn't want to see you go."

Lisa explained, "Despite our best efforts, we can't function properly without your authoritarian attitude and quick-witted solutions. The garage episode taught us that."

Lori frowned, "If we get out of this alive, we're all having a very serious talk." She frowned again, "But, since we're being honest… about all those times you heard a fart and I said it was my shoes or a seat or whatever? It was me. I _do_ have a farting problem."

All of the Loud kids and even Lori's friends bluntly replied, "We know!"

Lori scoffed, "Can't you at least act a _little_ surprised?!"

Carol told Lori, "Lori, I'm glad we stopped being rivals and started being friends. I just wish we could've been that sooner." She shrugged, "And longer."

"Thanks, Carol." She turned to Bobby, "And Boo Boo Bear, I know by all logical angles, our relationship shouldn't work, but I'm glad it does." She sniffles, "I love you."

Bobby smiled and brought his bound hands up, using one of them to gently caress Lori's face, "I love you, too, babe."

Chaz turned to Leni and asked, "Leni, since we're being honest, will you be honest with me?"

"Sure!"

"Why do you like me?" He shrugs, "I mean, I'm so big and goofy, and you're so pretty… and goofy."

Leni smiled, "Chaz, I don't care if your big. I like you because of you." She shrugged, "I mean, I do like a gorgeous guy as much as the next girl, but I'll take a sweet guy over a good looking one any day."

This made the hefty teen smile, "Wow. I never thought of it that way. Thanks, Leni."

"Your welcome." She leans onto him, "And if we're going to live through this, I'd totally be your girlfriend."

Chaz blushed and said, "Chaz like."

"Leni like."

As these displays of affection were shown, Luna looked down to the ground and then to Sam, "Sam, there's something I have to say, too. About that love letter from your secret admirer…"

Sam brought up her hand to Luna's mouth, using her index finger to shush the rocker Loud, "It's OK, Luna." She pulls her finger away, "I know."

Luna gasped, and then blushed, unsure how to respond.

As this love fest continued, Clyde told Lori, "Lori, I just want to say, I love you, but I know you love Bobby." He looks to his one-sided rival, "He makes you happy, and if you're happy, I'm happy."

Lori smiled at this, "Oh, Clyde. That is literally so sweet of you."

He turns to Haiku, "And, Haiku, if we make it out of this and things don't work out between me and Lori…" He shrugged, "Or Penelope… Just know you're at the top of the list of potential girlfriends."

Haiku smiled, "Thanks, Clyde." She pulls out her locket, "Since the vampire dream may take a while, I suppose I could use that time to hang out with a real, living boy."

As this happened, Sam's male friend turned to his other female friend, "Speaking of, I just wanted to tell you…"

She cuts him off, "Friends and nothing more?"

He smiles, "You know it, dudette!"

Lynn turned to Margo, "I'm gonna miss you, Margo."

Margo frowned, "I'm gonna miss you, too, Lynnsanity."

Lynn turned to Francesco, "And you, Fran."

Francesco shrugged, "Same, Lynn. Actually, I need to say something, too." He confessed, "I threw that game. I know how much you hate to lose, so… I let you win."

Lynn smiled, "Oh, Francesco…" The Latino boy smiled back at the jock Loud, who then glared, "If we make it out of this, you _so_ owe me a rematch!"

Lisa told Darcy and David, "Not to make light of our predicament, but I suppose we'll be able to find out if ghosts are real now."

Darcy whined, "I don't want to die!"

David comforted her, "There, there, Darcy." He said, "At least we'll all be ghosts together."

"Indeed. We'll all be ghost triplets." She bluntly added, "Possibly."

Darcy sniffled, "Well… OK." She hugged her female friend, still on the verge of crying.

Lana told Skippy, "Been nice knowing ya, Skip."

"You, too, Lans."

Lola shook in fear, "I'm too young to die!"

Winston frowned, "Me, too!" Winston told her, "At least I'll die knowing I finally have friends."

Lola smiled at his kind words.

Luan said, "I wish I had Mr. Coconuts. He always knows what to say at a time like this."

Lucy added, "And I wish I had Edwin." She then confessed, "Everyone. I have something to say, too." She looks to her sisters, "About that Princess Pony book that Lincoln said was his? It was mine. I love Princess Pony with all my cold, black heart."

This made everyone gasp, with almost everyone laughing at her, only for Carlota to shout, "Hey! Don't laugh at her!" She turns to Lucy, "Ain't nothing wrong with enjoying something you like." She smiles, "If it makes you feel better, I also love Princess Pony."

Lucy asked, "Really?"

The Senior kids, excluding Joey, asked, "Really?"

Carlota nodded, "Really!

Haiku confessed, "I hate to say it… but I'm also a Princess Pony lover."

Rocky nodded, "And I'm a Pony Bro!" He shrugged, "If like magic talking horses is wrong, I don't want to be right."

Silas nodded, "Same."

Lucy smiled, "I love you guys."

Benny looked to Joey, "You really know how to pick 'em, Joe."

"Thanks, Ben." Joey tries his best to hug his little brother, "I love you, baby brother."

"I love you, too, big bro." Benny tried returning the hug, "I'm glad to have you as a brother."

Ronnie Anne looked to Bobby and said, "I love you, Bobby."

Bobby tried hugging his baby sister, "I love you, too, Nini."

Rusty approached Rocky and did the same, "Bye, Rock."

"Bye, Rust."

Rusty broke the hug and said, "And I also have something to say." He turns to his friends, "You guys are the best friends I've ever had."

Liam smiled, "Backatcha, buddy!"

Rusty looks to Lincoln, "And Lincoln, I just want you to know…" He smiles, "I think your Mom is hot!"

Lincoln asked in a shocked tone, "What?!"

Liam smiled, "Oh, same here!"

Zach nodded, "Ditto!"

This made all of the teen boys in the group agree with them, singing praise of how attractive they found Rita.

The Loud siblings all glared and shouted, "ALRIGHT! WE GET IT!"

Allen shouted, "ENOUGH!" He shot one more bullet into the air, "Are you done yet?!"

Lincoln answered, "Almost." He turns to Clyde and Ronnie Anne, "Clyde, Ronnie Anne, I just want to say: you guys are the best friends a guy could ask for."

Clyde smiled, "And you're the best friend I've ever had, buddy."

Ronnie Anne approaches Lincoln, "Back at ya, Lame-O." She shrugged, "I was going to say some long, cheesy goodbye, but…" She looks to Lori, "Like your sister said and you said…" She leans in, "Actions speak louder than words."

Lincoln blushed, his face stuck in surprise, "Ronnie Anne?"

Ronnie Anne leaned over and kissed Lincoln, her head blocking the view from the viewer. She even kicked her leg up behind herself. This received a collection of awws from everyone, mostly the teens, the girls, and Lincoln's sisters.

As the kiss broke, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln shared a heartfelt stare and smile, and looked back to Allen. He asked, "Is that it? You all done now?" Everyone nodded, believing they got everything out of the way. "Good." He points the gun and continues, "And you are IT!"

The gun points to Lincoln, who gives an audible gulp. However, this was cut short by Albert shouting, "Wait!" He begged, "Take me, first! I don't care what you do to me! I just can't stand to see my grandkids suffer!"

Lincoln begged, "Pop Pop! Don't do it!"

"It's OK, Lincoln. You know I'd do anything for you kids." He sighs, "It's time for this old bull to be slaughtered." He looks to Allen, "Please. As a last request for an old man?"

Allen smiles, "Very well."

Allen walks over to Albert, which made all the kids beg and plead for him not to do it. Lincoln shushes them, "Guys, stop. I have a plan." This only made everyone look completely confused.

Allen pointed his gun to Albert's head, "Don't worry, Pops. I'll make it quick. As for the kids, can't say I'll do that same."

Albert sighed, "Very well. I just have one last thing to say."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Albert smiled, "I may not remember Crav Maga," He then grinned, "But I do know how to fake a tied knot."

Allen asked, "What?" Suddenly, there was a large thud and Allen said, "Ommfh!" He went cross-eyed, "Tennis, anyone?"

He fell over, showing that Lincoln was behind him and had just hit Allen over the head with an old telescope.

Lincoln threw the telescope away and smirked, holding up the rope that once bound him. He says, "Nice job, Pop Pop!"

Albert laughed, "That's my grandson!" He asked, "Now, how's about helping me out of these?"

Lori added, "And us!"

Lincoln picked up one of the many swords lying around and said, "Way ahead of you!"

* * *

Back on the beach, the McBride's approached the Loud's, Harold saying, "Afternoon, Rita, Lynn."

Rita waved, "Oh, hi, Harold, Howard!"

Howard asked, "Have you seen Clyde?"

Lynn Sr. explained, "He's with Lincoln. They, and all the other kids, decided to go on a treasure hunt."

Harold turned to his husband, "See, Howard? I told you he was OK."

Howard shook his head, "We don't know that for sure! What if something happened to them and we just don't know it, yet?!"

Harold held Howard's hands, "Now, Howie. Remember what Dr. Lopez said about coddling?"

Howard sighed, "I guess you're right."

Rita looked away, "They have been gone quite a while, though."

Lynn Sr. waved his hand at the notice, "Not to worry, honey! They're smart kids. I'm sure they can get out of any jam they find themselves in."

"Maybe you're right."

" _Hola_ , Louds!"

The parents looked over and, surprisingly, they saw Maria Santiago and the rest of the Casagrande family.

Rita stood up and say, "Maria!"

Lynn Sr. also stood up, "And the Casagrande's! What are all of you doing here?"

Maria approached and answered, "Well, we know how much Roberto, Ronalda and Carlota have been looking forward to spending time with all of you."

Rosa added, "So we decided to come on down for the week, just like you!"

Hector muttered, "Even though it's costing us a fortune."

Rosa scolded, " _Hector_!"

CJ approached the Loud parents, "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Loud!"

Rita kneeled down and hugged the second-oldest Casagrande child, "Oh, hi, CJ!"

Lynn Sr. chuckled, "Boy, you're getting big!"

CJ happily proclaimed, "I am 14 now!" He asked, "Where's Lincoln?"

Maria asked, "And where are Roberto and Ronalda?"

Frida asked, "And Carlota?"

Rita stood up and said, "Well, Lincoln lead them all on a little treasure hunt?"

Hector asked, "Treasure hunt?!" He smiled, "Maybe this trip will be worth it."

Rosa scolded once more, " _Hectooor_!"

CJ cheered, "Treasure hunt! Just like a real pirate!"

Frida chuckled, "Yes, CJ. You like pirates, don't you, _mijo_?"

Maria asked, "Well, do you mind if we keep you company until they return?"

Lynn Sr. shook his head, "Not at all!" He asked Rosa, "I'm actually glad you're here, Rosa. I've been trying to recreate that dang flan dish you sent home with Lori last time, but I can't seem to get it."

Lily crawled over to little Carlitos and said, "Poo poo!"

Carlitos imitated Lily, "Poo poo! Poo poo!"

As Rosa and Lynn talked and the toddlers giggled, Rita said, "Oh, I hope they come back soon! I know Bobby and Ronnie Anne will be happy to see you guys!"

* * *

Back in the cave, as Lincoln cuts the ropes on Ronnie Anne's hands, she says, "I'm gonna be so happy once we're out of here!"

Once he breaks through, Lincoln smiles, "Done!"

Everyone is now freed, so Lori says, "Good! Now, let's get out of here before crazy wakes up!" She points to Allen, who is still unconscious, but seems to be stirring awake.

Everyone rushed over to where the ladder was, but gasp to see it was gone. Lincoln sees marks on the railing of the ship that the ladder was tied to, "Dang it! He must've cut them!"

Clyde shrugged, "Looks like we're jumping!"

With that, everyone started to abandon ship, going one or two at a time. However, Lincoln stayed behind and said, "You guys go ahead!"

Just as Ronnie Anne and Albert were about to jump, Ronnie Anne asked, "What? Are you crazy?!"

Lincoln said, "We can't leave without at least a little bit of treasure!"

Albert said, "Lincoln, forget the treasure, boy! That looney is going to wake up any minute!"

Lincoln begged, "I'm not going to take much! Just a few coins, so we can show people we found it!"

Ronnie Anne glared, "Dude! Seriously! You really want to risk getting killed?"

Lincoln explained, "If we leave without something, no one will believe us!"

Ronnie Anne told him, "They won't need to! I'll believe it. The others will believe it." Lincoln frowned, only for Ronnie Anne to sigh, "Promise it'll be quick?"

Lincoln smiled, "I promise!"

As he rushed off, Albert says, "You go on ahead! I'll stay with him, just in case."

Ronnie Anne nodded and jumped off the ship, "Geronimo!"

As a splash was heard, Albert notices the pistol and grabs it. He removes the magazine inside and tosses it into the water, "Just in case."

As Albert followed Lincoln into the Quarter's, Allen slowly stood up, rubbing the back of his head, "Oh…" He glares, a vengeful look in his eye.

In the Quarter's, Lincoln grabbed a handful of coins and placed them in his pocket, "I think that should be enough."

Albert smiles at his grandson, "Been a heck of an adventure today, eh, sport?"

Lincoln nods, "You said it." The two of them make their way out the Quarter's, "Now, let's get out of here before-AH!"

Lincoln stepped back to avoid a swing from a sword, which was held by Allen. He growls, "You!"

Lincoln and Albert gulped, "Dang it!"

Allen was furious, "You think you can find my treasure, knock me out, and expect to live!?"

Albert stood in front of his grandson, "Hold it right there, buster! I-Oof!" Albert was cut off by Allen hitting him with the hilt of the sword.

As his grandfather fell, Lincoln shouted, "POP POP!"

Allen smirked, "Sorry, kid. I'm afraid I can't let you live!"

As he brings up his sword to swing down at Lincoln, the white-haired Loud sees another sword and defends himself. Before they knew it, Lincoln and Allen began to fight one another. As epic swashbuckling music plays, they trade blows like a real pirate swordfight. Making their way from the middle of the ship to the top area next to the wheel. Allen stabs through the wheel, trying to get Lincoln, who was on the other side. However, he misses, and Lincoln uses the wheel to disarm Allen. Slashing at the madman, Lincoln's efforts were valiant, but all for naught. Allen rolled towards his sword and picked it back up, the two of them locking swords and staring at each other.

Allen praises, "Not bad, kid. Where'd you learn to swordfight?"

Lincoln effort, "My sister's boyfriend's younger cousin _loves_ to play pirates."

The two of them continue fighting as the others make it out of the water onto the dry land nearby. As Ronnie Anne joins the group, Lori asked, "Ronnie Anne, where're Lincoln and Pop Pop?"

Ronnie Anne used her thumb to point to the ship, "They're just grabbing some treasure for the trip back."

Bobby gasped, "With that maniac still on the ship?!"

Lynn assured, "Relax! Lincoln knocked that guy out, remember?"

After she said that, there was the sound of clinking swords, which prompted Leni to ask, "What's the noise?"

Back on the ship, Allen was beginning to gain the upper hand, so Lincoln had to think quick. He stood next to the mast of the ship and grabbed the rope that held the sails in place. With a quick cut, the rope went up, taking Lincoln with it and making the sails come down.

This got everyone's attention and made Clyde point, "Look!" Everyone sees Lincoln on the top of the sails, "It's Lincoln!"

Lori shouted, "LINCOLN! GET DOWN FROM THERE! YOU'LL GET HURT!"

Lincoln shouted back, "NO WORRIES, LORI! I'VE GOT THIS!" Lincoln looks down and sees Allen, with his sword in his teeth, climbing the rope ladder connected to the mast.

Lincoln steps a few feet back, giving himself some distance as Allen makes it to the top. He removes his sword from his mouth, grinning at the middle Loud, "Nowhere to run, now, kid."

Lincoln glares, "The name's not "Kid". It's Lincoln Loud!"

Lincoln charges and the sword fighting continues once again, with the group of kids watching and cheering from a distance. However, those cheers soon turn to gasps of fear, as Allen maneuvered his sword to have Lincoln's fly out of his hand. It falls to the ship floor, right next to Albert, who was just overcoming his coconscious state, "Oooooh… my aching head." He gasps as he looks up and sees his grandson, at the mercy of the murderous treasure hunter, "LINCOLN!" He looks to see the sword next to him and gets an idea.

Allen points his sword next to Lincoln's neck and smiles, "Sorry, kid. 'Fraid this is where your story ends."

Lincoln looks down, frowning and first, but then looks up, looking determined, "I don't think so. If there's anything I've learned from living in a house with 10 sisters, there's always one place you have to protect."

Allen cocked a brow and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"THIS!"

As the scene closes in on Allen's face, there was a hitting sound, followed by the sound of Allen dropping his sword and his face changing. He went wide-eyed for a second, but then he slowly closed said eyes, biting his bottom lip. The scene shows him hold his private area, and with a soft whimper, he falls off the mast, screaming all the way down until he landed on a crate.

The kids were all speechless, until Francisco said, "Hitting below the belt? That's low."

Lynn smiled, "But in this case, he totally deserved it!"

The group of kids cheered at this, with Lincoln climbing back down and looking at Allen, "Have a nice fall?"

Allen growled, "You're dead!"

As he goes to reach for the sword, he is welcomed by another one hitting the ground, almost slicing off his hand. Albert was holding the sword Lincoln had dropped, which he pulled out of the floor and pointed to Allen, "On your feet!"

Allen quickly stood up, throwing his hands in the air and shivering, "N-n-n-now, come on! It was just a joke! D-did you really think I'd kill you guys?"

Lincoln picked up the other sword and pointed it towards Allen, "Save it!"

The two of them move forward, leading an unaware Allen towards the plank of the ship, "W-w-w-what are you going to do to me?"

Lincoln smiled, "Well, we could kill you, but then we'd be no better than you."

Albert added, "So, we're going to end you like a real pirate."

Allen tries to step back, but feels only air, so he looks back and gasps at the fact he was at the edge of the plank.

Lincoln said in a pirate voice, "Ye tried to take over our ship, and that's mutiny! Time to walk the plank, ye scurvy dog!"

Allen tried to back up, but was starting to lose his balance. His arms flailed about and he was screaming. Lincoln and Albert smiled and, with both giving a hard blow, sent Allen into the water below.

Everyone cheered at their victory, and Albert says, "Now, what do you say we get out of here, buddy?"

Lincoln nods, "Let's!"

Tossing their swords back on the ship, Lincoln and Albert jumped off the plank like a diving board: Lincoln doing a swan dive and Albert doing a cannon ball. As they swam to the others, they all chanted, "Lin-coln! Pop Pop! Lin-coln! Pop Pop!"

Once out of the water, everyone was crowding the two, with Clyde saying, "That was amazing!"

Ronnie Anne punched her friend in the arm, "Nice job, Link!"

Lincoln laughed, "I guess all that playing with CJ really helped me out!" He tells the group, "Now, let's get out of here before crazy shows up again!"

Everyone agreed and made their way over to the slide that brought them there in the first place. Luckily, there was a set of manmade stairs that led upward.

Lisa examined them, "Interesting. This must lead to a way out."

Lincoln led the pack, "Let's get climbing!"

As they did, Allen came out of the water, gasping for air and coughing, "Dang kid!" After a few more coughs, he seems them leaving and smiles, "Oh, well. At least I've still got the treasure!" He begins to swim back to the ship.

A minute or two later, the group comes across what appeared to be a huge rock blocking the exit, so Lynn, Margo, Francisco, and even Pop Pop pushed it out of the way. They all climb out and see the slide, with Lana pointing it out, "Look! The slide! We're almost out of here!"

Lincoln commented, "I can't believe we're almost out of here!"

Lisa added, "I can't believe we didn't see that rock there before."

As everyone walked on, Lincoln looked worried about something, so Clyde asked, "What's wrong, Lincoln?"

"I don't know." Lincoln explains, "I feel like this whole adventure is missing something… but what?"

Back on the ship, Allen looks at the skeleton that once was Four-Eyed Billy, and he says to it, "Thank you, Mr. Billy. Thank you." He looks at the treasure, "You've made my day." He grabs the treasure on Billy's scale and unknowingly sets off something, "Now, I'll just drag some of this back with me, and when the heat's off, I'll come back for the rest."

The scales had set off a booby trap, which involved a match on a device moving up, striking a surface, and lighting a bushel of dynamite.

Allen hears the sound of the dynamite and asks, "What's that noise?" He looks around and sees a small light, so he promptly rushes towards it and picks up the bushel. He goes bug-eyed and shouts, "D-d-d-d-DYNAMITE!"

After a few seconds of trying to blow out the flame, he rushes back on the deck and, in a panic, tosses the dynamite and covers his ears.

The dynamite exploded, causing a loud bang and a huge cloud. The explosion was so loud, it made the cave start to shake, and the sound even reached the group.

Lori asked, "What was _that_?!"

Lincoln smiled, "Oh, right! That's what was missing: a booby trap!" He frowns, "Oh, no! A BOOBY TRAP!"

As soon as he said this, a small tremor started, causing some pebbles to fall from the top of the cave. However, the small tremor started to get more violent, with Clyde commenting, "Worse than that! It's a…"

Everyone shouted, "CAVE IN!" Everyone started running away, trying to escape the cave in before something bad happens.

Back on the ship, Allen looks over the cave in and scoffs, "No cave in is going to scare off Allen Borelli!" He tries to go back to the Quarter's, "The treasure is mine!" However, a stalactite had fallen from the ceiling, hitting him on the noggin, "Oof!" He goes cross-eyed once more, "No more for me, thanks! I'm driving!"

Allen passes out once again, and doesn't see what transpires next. Another stalactite fell and hit the lever that held the anchor in place. Also, the cave in had caused a wall adjacent to the ship to start collapsing, daylight shining through into the cave.

Back with the group, they try their best to rush out of the cave, the caverns collapsing right behind them.

Lincoln points ahead, "Look! Daylight!"

Lori ordered, "Hurry!"

The 6 and 4-year-olds were trailing behind, Lisa saying, "We're trying! We can't run fast with these stubby little legs!" This resulted in some of the quickly picking the kids up: Lori picking up Lisa and Darcy, Bobby grabbing David, Chaz grabbing Lana and Skippy, and Albert scooping up Lola and Winston. Lisa frowned, "Unnecessary, but not unwelcome."

Lincoln tripped, causing him to fall behind and the group to pass him up. Only for everyone to stop and his sisters and friends to shout, "LINCOLN!"

He stands back up and runs again, "JUST KEEP GOING!"

Finally, everyone had made it to outside the cave, with Lincoln doing a last-ditch roll to try and escape, only for his escape to be covered by a large cloud of smoke. Everyone gasped, dead silent until the smoke cleared.

Lincoln was on his stomach, just barely escaping getting buried by a ton of rocks. He looks up and asks, "Am I alive?" Everyone sighed in relief, and he stood up, "Guess that's a yes."

Albert asked, "Everybody OK?"

After everyone answered and gave their OK, Lincoln approached the group and said, "Hey, guys. I'm really sorry about everything that happened today." He sighed, "This treasure hunt was supposed to be our great, big summer adventure, but it turned into a disaster."

"Are you kidding?!" Lori laughed, "That was literally the greatest thing ever!"

Lincoln gasped, "Huh?"

Luna smiled, "You heard her right, bro! That _was_ a great, big summer adventure!"

Everyone started to cheer and reminisce about the experience they just had.

Dana asked, "Can you believe we actually found that ship?!"

Rusty said, "That cave in nearly did us in!"

Leni asked, "And when Chaz and I almost died!"

Chaz joked, "Good thing my eyes were already covered!"

Ronnie Anne asked, "And that crazy guy with the gun?!"

Clyde added, "And that sword fight between him and Lincoln?!"

Lincoln smiled at this and laughed, "Yeah! And when we all thought were going to die and said our last words!"

This, however, made everyone remember what was said, turning the atmosphere into something quite awkward.

Lincoln took a sharp breath, "Oh. Uh…"

Lori cut him off, "Forget it, Lincoln. It's literally been a long, crazy day. How about we just go back to the beach?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, with Lincoln nodding, "Sounds like a plan."

Back on the beach, Rita carefully watched as Lily and Carlitos splashed in the shallow water right by the shore. She says, "Oh, aren't they just adorable together?"

Frida nodded, "I know." She takes a picture of the toddlers and sniffles, "Precious memories!"

She then started crying, and her husband Carlos, his head in a book, patted her back, "That's it, dear. Let it all out." He looked at something in his book and said, "Did you know starfish don't have brains?"

CJ appeared and said, "Just like that cartoon I like."

Carlos chuckled, "Exactly, my boy."

Rita looks off in the distance and sees their group, "Oh! They're back!"

Lincoln waved, "Mom, Dad!"

As he rushed back, CJ called out, "Lincoln!"

Lincoln gave the Down Syndrome Casagrande a big hug, "Hey, CJ!" He breaks the hug and sees the others, "Hi, Mrs. Santiago, Casagrande family!"

When the rest of the group caught up, Ronnie Anne gasped, "Mom? What are you guys doing here?"

Maria approached her children and said, "Surprise! We decided to spend the week here with you kids!"

Bobby hugged his mama, "That's great!"

Ronnie Anne begrudgingly smile, "Yeah. Great." She then thought about what happened earlier and hugged her mama, "It's good to see you, Mama."

The McBride's approached Clyde, Howard frantically asking, "Clyde, sweetie, are you OK?! Are you hurt? You don't have anything sprained or missing, do you?!"

Clyde assured his father, "I'm fine, Dad. Thanks."

Harold chuckled, "What'd I tell you, Howwie?"

Nearby, Carl was asleep on a small blanket, wearing sunglasses over his eyes. He stirred awake from all the commotion, "Hey, hey!" He removes his glasses, "Can't a kid get some rest around here?!" His eyes shot up as he saw Lori, which made him stand up and rush over to here, " _Hola, senora_ Lori. We meet again."

Clyde saw this and stood between Lori and Carl, "You again, huh?"

Carl glares, " _You_ …"

Without even a warning, the two kids started their own fight cloud, it drifting away from the group, with Clyde's dads right behind. Howard shouted, "Clyde! Stop!"

Lori rolled her eyes, "Boys."

Lynn Sr. approached his son and asked, "So, how was your little pirate adventure, maties?"

Lincoln explained, "Dad… it's a long story." He smiled, "So I'd be glad to tell it!"

* * *

Some time later, as the sun began to set, Lincoln finished up, "And after I narrowly escaped the collapsing cave, we decided to leave and come back here."

The Loud's, McBride's, and Casagrande's, Maria, and Myrtle, simply looked at Lincoln and started to laugh, Myrtle commenting, "Now, that's a tall tale if I've ever heard one."

"But it's true!" Lincoln dug into his pocket, "I've got some treasure from the…" He reached around in his pocket, but pulled it out to show a small hole. He gasped, "Oh, no! They must've fallen out of this hole!"

Albert did the same, showing a hole in the pocket, "Mine, too!"

Rita chuckled, "OK, Dad. The joke's gone on long enough."

Lori shook her head, "No, no, no! We swear it's the truth!"

Carol pulled out her phone, "Lori and I took a selfie when we were near all the treasure!" She tapped on her phone, but saw it was malfunctioning, "Dang it! All the water must've shorted it out." She grumbled, "Waterproof, my foot!"

All of the kids started to insist that they were telling the truth, only for CJ to look in the distance and point, "Pirate ship!"

Lincoln nodded, "Right! A real pirate ship!"

CJ corrected, "No! I mean a _real_ pirate ship!" He pointed out to sea, "Look!"

Everyone looked out into the distance, gasping at what they saw, with Frida and Carlos dropping their camera and book, respectively.

Rita and Lynn Sr. said, "Good… gravy…"

Off in the distance, they saw the Burning Sails, drifting along into the sunset. All of the beach goers took notice, and crowded around to get a closer look. Previous side characters were in the crowd, including, but not limited to: Mrs. Johnson, Flip, Hawk and Hank, the Police Officer, even the Bratty Kid who looked like Lincoln, and his mother.

Lincoln smiled as they all watched the ship sail on.

Albert looked down and asked, "What do you think, Lincoln?"

Lincoln looked up and asked his Pop Pop, "That's why you didn't want the money, right?"

"Huh?"

Lincoln said, "At your age, you don't need money, because there's nothing worth more than memories. Right?"

Albert shrugged, "Well, actually, it's because I've got plenty of that stuff in the bank, but, yeah." He chuckled, "That's one way to look at it."

Lincoln shed a tear and sighed, "Goodbye, Billy. And thanks."

With an audible gasp, Luna shouts, "Dudes! What time is it?!"

Before anyone could answer, Lisa calculated, "Taking in the placement of the sun and the angle of our shadows, I estimate it to be 6:53 PM, Eastern Time."

Sam gasped, "We've got a gig in 7 minutes!"

Lincoln heard this and asked, "All in favor for ending this day with a rock festival?"

The groups, including the crowd of other characters, shouted, "AYE!"

"Then let's go!"

* * *

 **And done! I hope that wrapped up everything for now! And don't worry. The last bit of drama will be taken care of near the end of next chapter, to officially tie up all loose ends.**

 **Join me next time for the final chapter! Things are going to get… dare I say it… LOUD!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to the final chapter, everyone! I want to quickly thank you all for following my story from the opening days of summer right to the very end! You guys made writing this idea a blast! Also, I wanted to say I went back and rewrote some parts, since "Fowl Play" will show the Loud's and Casagrande's together, and I forgot I had Carlota act like she'd never met the Loud's before, and I added Albert into Lincoln's story to Ronnie Anne, so his arrival doesn't seem as abrupt and out of nowhere.**

 **Either way, thank you all for making this a, dare I say it… very Loud summer!**

 **Author's Note (9/8/18):** **I just remembered. I made this last chapter shorter than I originally intended and forgot to include a joke about the shark prank Rocky had in mind. This edit was made AFTER posting it, so to anyone rereading, I hope that doesn't confuse you.**

 **Author's Note (9/10/18):** **I need to stop trying to finish stories in a rush. I totally forgot to finish the sandcastle subplot, so I'm just going to add that right now! Seriously, where was my brain when I was finishing this?**

* * *

Up on stage, Sam and her friends were finishing up their song and hear the crowd, and all their friends, cheering for them. Sam says, "Thank you! You guys have been great! Before we go, I'd like to call up a special someone to sing with us!" She looks into the crowd, "Fellow rocker and my best friend, Luna Loud!"

As the crowd cheers, Luna makes her way onto the stage, dressed in her normal clothes. She grabs the mike from Sam and says, "Thank you, Aloha Beach! I have a few words. Today's been a crazy day for me and my family." She looks to Sam, feeling a bit awkward saying the next part, "In more ways that one. So, there's only one way to wrap up this day: A brand new song! 1, 2, 3, 4!"

On command, she and her friends began to play, playing a fast-paced song, and Luna starts singing.

 _School is out and summer's here  
It's time to have a ball  
Gonna rock and roll all night  
And party every day 'til Fall_

 _Gonna grab my family and my friends  
Gonna do this summer right  
Watch those summer days drift away  
Into summer nights_

Sam took over for the next part.

 _Put down the phones and grab the hand of your friend  
Make the most of the day cause sooner or later it will have to end_

Luna and Sam began to sing together.

 _The sun is out  
The time is right  
Gonna relax at our pleasure_

 _Have a blast  
With the people we love  
Make memories we'll always treasure_

 _When I'm with you  
And you're with me  
This summer won't be a bummer_

 _So, grab your gear  
And grab your friends  
And let's have_

A riff is played before they sing the next line.

 _A Very Loud Summer_

After a brief instrumental portion, Luna sang the next verse.

 _In September, everything will be normal again  
And we'll have to go back to school  
Start lugging around heavy backpacks  
While the weather starts to cool_

 _But in one month, Halloween will be here  
And then Christmas after two  
Then Spring shows up, with rain and flowers  
And the weather won't be as cool_

Once more, Sam took over the bridge.

 _We'll be counting down the days  
Until the school year ends  
Then summer will be back again  
So we can hang out with our friends_

Sam and Luna sing in unison once again.

 _We had a ball in Fall  
Ate turkey and sweets  
Got nice and fat for Wintertime_

 _Springtime arrived  
Love was in the air  
Enjoyed Easter and Valentine_

 _But none of that will compare  
When June gets here  
And we'll act wild and dumber_

 _So, let's grab our gear  
And grab our friends  
And let's have_

 _A Very Loud Summer_

After that line, Sam started a guitar solo and Luna called out, "Ladies and gentleman, for this last part, I'd like to get my siblings in on this!" She yells, "Get up here, Loud's!" With that, her siblings, except for Lily, quickly came on stage and she asked, "You guys ready?"

Lincoln told his big sis, "Not to sound like Luan, but… Let's get loud!"

After he said that, the siblings all began to sing with her and Sam.

 _The sun is out  
The time is right  
Gonna relax at our pleasure_

 _Have a blast  
With the people we love  
Make memories we'll always treasure_

 _When I'm with you  
And you're with me  
This summer won't be a bummer_

 _When I'm with my friends  
And my family  
It's gonna be_

Lori: _Literally_

Leni: _Totally_

Luna: _Musical_

Luan: _Comedic_

Lynn: _Action-packed_

Lucy: _Dramatic_

Lana: _Adventurous_

Lola: _Romantic_

Lisa: _Mysterious_

Lincoln: _Epic!_

 _It's gonna be_

 _A Very Loud Summer!_

The music plays on, the group finishing it off with a mutli-instrument finale, and with one final chord, Luna shouted, "GOOD NIGHT, ALOHA BEACH!"

As the crowd roars, Luna and her friends went off the stage, with Sam saying, "Do you guys hear that?"

Lincoln smiled, "They loved us!"

"Yeah!" Luna was grinning like an idiot and shouting, "I LOVE ROCK 'N ROLL!"

The Loud parents appeared, Lynn Sr. applauded, "Great job, kids! You were amazing!"

Luna changed the subject between her and Sam and smiled, "You know it, Pop Star! We've seen a million faces, and we rocked them all!"

Rita hugged her daughter, "You sure did, sweetie!"

Lori smiled, "Speaking of faces," She frowned, "It's time for you to face the music."

Luan laughed, "Good one, sis!" Luan frowned, "But seriously, we're really gonna get it."

This made all her respective siblings nod.

Later, as the Loud parents, the Loud's friends, and the Casagrande family started up a bonfire on the beach, everyone could hear the sound of Lori fussing in the distance to her siblings. As this went on, Ronnie Anne commented, "Man, she's really letting them have it, huh?"

Bobby nodded, "You said it, sis."

Clyde was sitting near them, with Howard panicking, "Are you sure you're OK?! You didn't get hurt? Or started bleeding!? DO I NEED TO SCHEDULE AN APPOINTMENT WITH DR. LOPEZ TO TALK ABOUT THIS TRAUMATI…"

Harold slapped his husband and shook him, "Get a hold of yourself, Howard! You're spiraling!"

Clyde responded, "He's right, Dad. I'm fine. I promise."

Howard took a deep breath, "Good. Good. Sorry about that. I'm fine, now." After that, Howard fainted, falling backwards to the ground.

The Loud kids returned, all of them looking quite upset. Rita asked, "So, everything OK, now?"

Lori nodded, "Yeah, Mom. Everything is fine."

Lincoln looked around and asked, "Hey! Where's Pop Pop?"

Lynn Sr. explained, "While you kids were gone, Sue showed up and carted them all back to the retirement home."

Rita said, "Mr. Grouse tried to sneak on board with Scoots, but Sue kicked him out. He told me to tell you kids he and Myrtle love you all, and say thank you for the best summer he's ever had."

This turn Lincoln's look of sadness over his Pop Pop leaving so suddenly into a smile about what he had sid.

Bobby stood up and approached his girlfriend, "Babe, I've got great news! I talked to uncle Carlos and given the circumstances, he said we can still get you signed up for the Fall! Isn't that great?!"

Lori smiled, "It is, but…" She looked to her family and friends, "Guys, this may be the literally crazy day we just had, but I've made a decision." She told everyone, "I'm not moving to the city!"

Her parents, siblings, boyfriend, and his family all shouted, "WHAT?!"

She told Bobby, "Boo Boo Bear, I want nothing more than to do this, but…" She looks to her family, "Maybe now just isn't the right time. If we wait another six months, then I'll know my siblings will be able to do fine with me at home, and it'll give you and your family more time to prepare. Plus, I wouldn't feel right leaving them without spending one more Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas with them, you know?"

Bobby whined, "But, Lori…"

Lori placed her finger over his lips, silencing him, "It's for the best." She shrugged, "We've waited this long. What's another 6 months."

Lisa explained, "Roughly 26 weeks, or 183 days."

Bobby thought it over, "Well… OK!" He hugs her, "I'll be counting those days!"

"Me, too, Boo Boo Bear."

After hearing this, Hector said, "Well, at least that's one less person to pay."

Rosa glared at her husband and said, "You don't pay Bobby!"

"I pay him in experience!"

As Lori stopped hugging her boyfriend, Rita and Lynn Sr. approached their oldest daughter and Rita asked, "But why, sweetie?"

Lynn Sr. asked, "I thought you were looking forward to moving?"

"I was," She smiled, "But thanks to my annoying, but well-meaning siblings, I just can't leave you guys, yet."

Rita smiled, "Well, it is sudden, but we'll talk about everything after our vacation, OK?"

Lori hugs her parents, "Thanks, guys. You're literally the best parents."

Lincoln cleared his throat, and he and his siblings stood by, Luna holding Lily, as he asked, "Room for 10 more?"

Lynn Sr. answered, "Always."

The family hugged, and after they break it up, they all break up, they walk back over to the bon fire and Ronnie Anne said, "Alright, folks," She pulls out some marshmallows, "Who's up for s'mores?!"

Leni asked, "Some more what?"

Ronnie Anne did a fake laugh, "Ha ha, Leni. Like no one's ever heard _that_ joke."

"What joke?"

This, of course, made everyone facepalm at her dimwitted comment.

Later that night, everyone was sitting around roasting marshmallows and talking. Rita sighed, "Isn't this nice?"

Lincoln agreed, "It sure is. After what happened today, I think this is exactly what we all needed."

Luna asked Luan, "Speaking of, how come you didn't have any last words, Luan?"

She shrugged, "I always promised my last words would be a joke, and it didn't seem right at the time." She looks to the group, "I was going to wait until I was about to jump, and say 'I knew I'd go _overboard_ someday'! Hahahahaha! Get it?"

Everyone groaned, except to Albert, "Hilarious!"

Luan noticed Benny, who was next to her, didn't laugh, "Hey, Benny. Why didn't you laugh?"

Benny scratched the back of his head and said, "Luan, I have to confess. I _hate_ puns!"

Luan gasped, "What?!"

Benny shrugged, "I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want you to die mad at me, but I was only making puns with you today, 'cause… you like puns, and… I like you, so…"

Luan glared for a moment and said, "Benny…" She took her mallow and smushed it against his face, "You need to _mallow_ out!"

Luan laughed, and Benny was stone faced, but then started snickering, and laughed with her, "OK! That was a good one!"

As they laughed, Lori and Leni gushed, "Aaaaaw!"

Lori turned to her boyfriend, "Those two are literally so cute."

Leni saw her marshmallow ooze off of her stick, making her frown, "Dang it!"

Chaz, who was next to her, offered his to her, "Don't worry, Leni. We can split mine."

Leni happily accepts it, and hugs the husky teen, "Oh, Chaz. You _are_ a marshmallow: Sweet and fluffy." However, after hearing Lynn Sr. clear his throat, the two teens stopped their PDA and went back to roasting.

Lynn and Francisco quickly roasted their mallows, made their own s'more and scarfed them down. Lynn swallowed before him and shouted, "I WIN!" She stands up and asks, "Now, about that rematch…"

Francisco stood up, "Race you to the court!"

Lynn runs, pushing him to the ground, "EAT MY DUST!"

As they run off, Luna looks to Sam and asks, "Hey, Sam?"

Sam looked to her friend, "Yeah, Luna?"

Luna puts her stick down, leaning it against the fire to where it wouldn't burn, "Could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." Sam and Luna stood up, walking away from the group. Once they were in private, Sam asked, "What's up?"

Luna scratched her arm, "So… how long have you known?"

Sam blushed, "Well… since earlier today." She explained, "When I saw your lyrics, I knew the handwriting matched, and… I put two and two together."

Luna sighed, "So, I guess you don't like me after all, huh?" Luna turned away, sniffling, "I knew it."

Sam placed her hand on Luna's shoulder, "No, no! It's not that I do like you. I just… I just don't know if I like you… you know, like that." Sam turned her friend away and wiped the tear forming in Luna's eye, "Luna, you're cool, and funny, and a very sweet girl, and I'm flattered you like me. I just… it's a weird part of life, and I'm still figuring things out, you know?"

Luna shrugged, "I guess." Luna smiles, "You really think all that stuff about me?"

"I do, and I think anyone would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend." Sam shrugged, "Maybe someday, I might… well, you know."

Luna hugs her friend, "Thanks, Sam. You're a true friend."

Sam hugs her back, and they hear a voice say, "Kiss her… kiss her…"

They break the hug and Luna turns, seeing Sam's friends spying behind them, "Dudes! Not cool!"

They heard chuckling behind them, "You lot need a minute?"

Luna turns back around and sees Chunk, "Yo, Chunk! Where you been, dude?!"

Chuck answered, "Let's just say I was going to fill up the van and guess who's bus I found broken down on the way to the festival?"

Sam asked, "Who?"

Out of nowhere came none other than Luna's idol, Mick Swagger!

Luna was starstruck and kept saying, "Mi-mi-mi-m-m-m-mi-mi…"

Mick said, "That's right, love! Mick Swagger!" He said, "Good to see you again, love."

Luna kept stammering, until Sam slapped her in the face, "MICK SWAGGER!" Luna shook her head, "I mean, uh, Mr. Swagger! It's so nice to meet you! Again."

"Pleasure's all mine, Luna. And please, call me Mick." This turns Luna into a squealing, giggling mess. Mick continued, "I'll cut right to the chase. I love your song, kids."

Sam mentioned, "Actually, Mick, that song belongs to Luna."

"Even better!" He explains, "I've got a collaboration coming up with SMOOCH and I need a new duet song, and yours would be perfect!" He pulls out a check book, "Just name your price!"

Luna pulls out the lyric sheet and says, "You know?" She gives Mick the paper, "You can have it, Mick."

Everyone was dumbfounded by this, especially Mick, "But why?"

Luna shrugged, "It's like you said, Mick: Rock 'n roll is about making music, not money."

"I never said that."

"You didn't?" Luna realized, "Huh. Guess I just came up with that."

Sam told her, "But, Lunes, you could start your career with that money! Plus, you'd get bragging rights for selling a song to Mick Swagger!"

"I know, but that ain't my bag, dude." She told everyone, "If I'm going to make it big, I want to do it on my own terms." She tells Mick, "Thanks, Mick, but I'll get by," She puts her arm around Sam's shoulders, "With a little help from my friends."

Mick smiled, "You're gonna go places, kid." He hears screaming fans in the distance, "And I'm gonna go places." He readies himself to start running, "Like away from here!"

As he runs off, a mob of screaming fans chases after him, making the rocker group laugh heartily.

As Lori and Bobby sat back down next to Clyde, Lori looked to the young boy and said, "Hey, Clyde. That was really sweet what you said back there, about me and Bobby."

Clyde smiled, blushing and scratching the back of his head, "Well, as much as I don't like Bobby…"

Bobby asked in an upset tone, "You don't like me?"

Clyde said, "I'm glad he makes you happy."

Lori ruffles his hair, "Thanks, Clyde." She then gives Clyde a peck on the cheek, "You're a sweet kid."

After that, Clyde sighed, hearts appearing in his eyes as he began to wobble, "I love Summer." He falls back, passing out next to his father.

After that, Bobby and Lori looked into each other's eyes, only for Carl to appear between them, " _Buenas noches, chacita_!" They both gasp and Carl presents Lori with a s'more, "A sweet treat for a sweet girl?"

Clyde wakes back up and gets in Carl's face, "Back off, bub!"

Carl glares, " _You_ back off," Carl then proceeds to curse at Clyde in Spanish, finishing with, "Son of a gun!"

Clyde glared harder, "I don't know what you just said, but I _don't like_ the way you said it!"

This made Clyde and Carl start to fight once again, so Bobby and Lori went back to staring, Lori asking, "So… where were we?"

Luna and her friends sat down next to Lucy, Rocky, and Silas, and overheard Lucy say, "Hey, Silas, Rocky, sorry again for lying to you both."

Rocky shrugged, "It's all good, Luce."

Silas nodded, "No hard feelings."

Lucy smiled, "Glad to hear it. I'm so glad you guys are getting along." She stands up, "I'll be right back. I'm going to grab Edwin."

As she walks off, both Rocky and Silas glared at one another. Rocky shot Silas the "I've got my eyes on you" motion, and Silas pointed at Rocky and then used his finger to slash across his own throat.

As Lucy sat back down, holding Edwin, she smiles, "It's good to have friends."

Silas nodded, "Agreed."

Rocky added, "We're all such good friends."

On the other side of the group, the 6 and 4-year-olds were roasting together when Lisa adjusted her glasses, "Well, this day has been quite amazing." She frowned, "Mentally scarring, but amazing, nonetheless."

Darcy smiled, "I can't believe we found pirate treasure!" Darcy hugged her friend, "Pirate twins!"

David sighed, "I only wish we could've gotten one piece. You'd be amazed the history one little coin can tell."

Lisa offered, "If you're interested, I do have an old Afghan rupee coin we could study and analyze."

David said, "I'd like that."

This made the two little geniuses smile warmly.

For Lana and Skippy, their marshmallows fell of their sticks, but they simply said, "Three second rule!" They picked up the marshmallows and ate them, crunching on the sand attached to the mallows.

This made Winston gag, Lola frowning, "Like I said, you get used to it."

After that, Winston's butler from earlier appeared behind them, "Master Winston, there you are! You had us worried sick!"

Winston sees his butler and waves, "Hi, Jenkins!"

"Master Winston, we hadn't seen you since this afternoon. Your parents are worried sick! They'd like an explanation."

Lola gasped, "Your parents?" She smiles, "So I finally get to meet them!"

Jenkins pulls out a tablet and presents it to his young master, where two wealthy looking adults are shown on a split screen, one parent on each side.

The woman asked, "Winston, darling! Where have you been?"

The man said, "You had your mother and I worried sick, son!"

Winston frowned, "Sorry, mumsy, daddums." He shows Lola and his other new friends to his parents, "I was just spending the day with my friends."

Lola waved, "Hi, Winston's parents! It's nice to finally… see you."

Winston's dad chuckled, "So, _this_ is the famous Lola Loud!"

Winston's mom said, "You're right, Winston, dear. She _does_ look like a little angel!"

Winston blushed when she said that and whined, " _Mumsy_!"

Over by the Casagrande's, Joey was sitting with Carlota and the two accidentally bumped their marshmallows together, making a sticky string form between the two. The two of them chuckle and giggle about it, respectively, making their friends and Carlota's family stare at the two.

Joey asked, "What?"

CJ playfully sang, " _Carlota's got a boyfriend_!"

Carlota gasped, "Boyfriend!?"

Joey said, "Wait a second! We…"

Hector laughed, "Guess the boy fell for the old Casagrande charms, eh?"

Carlota protested, "Grandpa, that's not…"

Lori chimed in, "He sure did!"

Bobby asked, "What do you think, Grandma?"

Rosa looked over Joey as she said, "A little skinny, this one, but we'll fix that up!"

Joey said, "Look, we're not even…"

Carl Sr. adjusted his glasses, "He looks intelligent, too. As a professor, I know genius when I see it."

Carlota said, "Dad, we just met…"

Frida popped up and said, "Smile!" She snaps a picture, but says, "Wait, let's retake that one. No one was smiling."

Lori suggested, "Hey! Since I'm not moving to the city…"

Bobby finished her sentence, "Joey can move in with us!"

Hector said, "I will get my second unpaid intern!" Rosa clears her throat, so he frowns and says, "I mean employee."

Joey ask, sounding ticked off, "Um, hello! Anyone want to ask me about this?"

Carlota added, "Or me?!"

Eventually, everyone started talking over the two, until Carlota screamed, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She covers her mouth in surprise and clears her throat, "Sorry."

Joey looks to his two friends and says, "Look, guys, I appreciate what you did for me today, really. I mean, Carlota is a sweet girl…"

Carlota added, "And Joey's a nice guy…"

Joey finished, "But, come on! We just met!"

Carlota asked, "Do you really think we're going to start planning a life together after knowing each other for _one day_?"

This made Lori and Carlota's family speak out in agreement about this, with Lori saying, "Sorry, guys." She shrugged, "I guess with all the craziness today, we let the whole "summer romance" thing go to our heads."

Bobby suggested, "Why don't we just enjoy the week ahead? Let you two get to know each other?"

Joey nodded, "Sounds good."

Carlota nodded, "I can live with that."

Finally, Lincoln and his group of friends, sans Clyde, were eating their s'mores, recapping the events of the day.

Rusty said, "And remember when Zach got us lost by making us to "Est" instead of West?"

Zach said, "And when your Pop Pop lifted Leni and Chaz to safety?"

Liam said, "And when you had that swordfight with that looney treasure hunter!"

Lincoln shouted, "That was awesome! I thought I was going to die!"

Ronnie Anne laughed, "Yeah! And we all were doing those cheesy goodbyes, and…" She stopped short, making her and Lincoln look at each other uncomfortably.

The boys saw this and Rusty said, "Maybe we should give them a moment."

They walked away, and Lincoln said, "Ronnie Anne… About what happened…"

Ronnie Anne interrupted, "Don't read too deep into it, lame-o. If I'd have know we weren't going to suffer an untimely death, I wouldn't have done it."

Lincoln frowned, "I know."

As he munched on his s'more, Ronnie Anne looked at the ground and then back at him, "Hey, Lincoln?" When Lincoln looks up, she smiles, "Thanks for making this a summer I'll never forget."

Lincoln smiled, "Right back at ya, R.A."

The two kids hugged, and a collection of awws were heard. They see everyone looking and break it up, with Lori asking, "Don't they literally make the cutest couple?"

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne shouted, "We're not a couple!"

After that, everyone started to scoff and laugh off their comment, not believing the two for a second. The scene slowly moves to see the moon, and then cuts to the sun. 6 days later, everyone was packing up to leave Aloha Beach, everyone saying their goodbyes. As everyone were packing up their respective vehicles, many final conversations took place.

Sam and her friends loaded up Chunk's van and Sam said, "Thanks again for driving us back, Chunk."

"No worries, love." Chunk shrugs, "I can use the company."

Luna approached Sam and asked, "See you Friday for our jam seesh, dude?"

"You know it!"

Lynn gloated at Francisco, "I totally schooled you, and you know it!"

Francisco chuckled, "Yeah, Lynn! I know!"

Margo told her friends, "Well, see you guys at baseball tryouts next week!"

Lynn gives Margo a punch in the arm, "Same to you, Margo!" She goes to punch Francisco, who's ready to accept it. However, she changes her mind and surprises him with a quick peck on the cheek. Francisco looked shocked and touched his cheek with his hand. Lynn threatens, "You tell anyone I did that, and you're dead." She quickly ran off.

Leni was standing beside Joey and asked, "So, there really _is_ a place called Leni?"

Joey nodded, "Yep! In Italy!"

Leni gasped, "Italy!? That's where Milan is!" She rushes off, "Guys! There's a place in Italy named after me!"

Before Joey could chase her down to correct her, Chaz stopped his friend and said, "Let her have this one, Joe."

Lisa, Lola, and Lana were with their own friends as they take one last look at the massive sandcastles they had finished, which were now crawling with turtles, crabs, and seagulls. All of the kids were holding trophies and Lisa said, "I can't believe how many creatures our castles have attracted."

Lana chuckled, "I can't believe that we actually won a sandcastle contest!"

Lola added, "And we didn't even sign up!"

Darcy looked at it and said, "Now all of the beach animals can have a home, just like us!"

Lisa nodded, "Indeed, my friend. Our sand castles will be a refuge for all the little creatures for whom knows how long."

Almost on cue, a giant wave came and washed away the castles, leaving all the animals around them either in the ocean waters, or in the case of the seagulls, completely drenched.

All of them, except for Lisa, said in a disappointed tone, "Aaaaaw!"

Lisa shrugged, "Eh. Easy come, easy go."

Benny and Luan were alone together, and Benny begged, "Aw, come on, Luan! Just once?"

Luan blushed, "No, Benny! I'll look silly!"

Benny joked, "I thought you liked silly?"

Luan rolled her eyes, "Oh, alright, but just this one time." Luan fiddled with her ponytail, removing her scrunchie and in slow motion, waved her now long, luxurious hair about as whimsical music played. Afterward, she flutters her lashes, making the young boy faint. Luan jokes, "I guess I really am a _knockout_!" She laughs, and as Benny regained consciousness, she did her hair back up and pulled out Mr. Coconuts.

Mr. Coconuts glares at Benny, "I'm going to be frank, kid. I don't like you." He then stops glaring, "But I respect ya."

This made the young actor smile and ask, "You know, the Royal Woods community theatre is holding auditions for Hamlet. Maybe we could…"

Luna finished, "Knock 'em dead while everyone gets knocked dead? Sure."

Behind them, Lucy and her respective friends appeared, scaring the teens, "Speaking of knocking 'em dead," She smiled, "You guys did a great job as the sharks in our prank."

Benny said, "No problem, spooky! You guys played the survivor and victims perfectly!"

Haiku shrugged, "It just came naturally."R

Rocky frowned, "I'm just glad you all escaped when the _real_ sharks came along."

Luna nodded, "That sure was quite a _sharking_ development! Hahahahaha! Get it?!" She frowned, "But, seriously, that was close."

Lynn Sr. calls, "Luan! Lucy!"

Luan points over to Vanzilla, "Well, we gotta go! Later, Benny Hill!" She ran off, laughing at her last joke.

Lucy waved at her friends, "See you later."

Lucy walked off as the four kids waved goodbye.

As everyone finished packing up, Rita asked, "Everybody ready?"

Everyone, except Lori and Lincoln, were present and Lucy said, "Not Lori and Lincoln."

Near the Casagrande cars, Lori and Bobby were crying and hugging each other as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne tried to break it up.

Lori cried, "I-I-I literally don't know how I'll survive 6 more months!"

Bobby sobbed, "Me, neither, babe!"

Finally, the two broke apart, still sobbing uncontrollably. Ronnie Anne helps her mother secure Bobby, while Carlota is shown applying lipstick. Rosa asks her, "Carlota, have you seen your Grandfather?"

She points a few cars down, "He's over there doing business with some fat guy."

Hector was talking to Flip, saying, "So, if I sell your Flipees at twice the price in my bodega in the city, we could split the profits 50/50!"

Flip said, "And if I double my prices, you can double that, and we'll make even more!"

Hector smiled, "I like the way you think, my friend!" Hector asked, "Say, is it true you mix your flavors with expired fruits?"

Flip slyly replies, "Saves me the trouble of buying more fruit."

Rosa yells, "HECTOR! WE ARE LEAVING!"

Hector quickly says, "Gotta go!" He quickly gives Flip a business card, "My card. Don't lose it. It cost me 35 cents."

Hector returns to the car as Carlota scribbles something on paper and then kisses said paper. She goes over to Joey, who was packing up with his friends, and taps him on the shoulder, "Hey, Joey?" He turns around, and she presses the paper against his lips. As she walks away, she waves, "Have a great summer!"

Joey takes the paper and on it, he sees a phone number, and next to it was "Call Me!" and a lipstick mark, right where his lips had touched. He looks over to Carlota, who was about to get in the car, but turns her head towards him and winks.

Joey smiled and Tad patted him on the back, "Alright, Joe!"

Becky showed up and said, "You picked a real winner, Joey! I'm happy for you!" As Tad and Joey walked over, Becky turned away and sniffled, pulling out a picture of her and Joey from a few years ago, with a heart around Joey's head. She whimpers, her voice cracking, "So _happy_ for you." She sniffles, hugging the picture again. She hears a horn honk and Carol call out, "BECKY!"

She quickly hides the photo and smiles, "Coming!"

Finally, Lincoln was saying goodbye to his friends, Clyde saying, "Thanks, Lincoln! You made this the best week of summer EVER!"

"You know it, buddy!" Lincoln and Clyde shook hands, "Just a typical day for Clincoln McCloud!" He waves a hand to his other friends, "And friends!" The boys each high fived one another, then leaving Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, "It was great seeing you, Ronnie Anne."

"You, too, Link!" She playfully punches him in the arm and walks away, "Smell ya later, lame-o!"

Lincoln chuckled, "Not if I smell you first!"

Lincoln rushes back to Vanzilla, Lynn Sr. asking, "Ready to go, gang?"

Lincoln nodded, "You bet, Dad!"

The Loud's all began to pile into Vanzilla as the ending theme began to play over the scene.

 _Cramped inside this tiny space  
May sound bad but ain't the case  
In the Loud House  
(Loud House)_

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way we show our love  
In the Loud House  
(Loud House)_

Vanzilla took off, Lincoln said, "Well, we may not have gotten the treasure, but we did have fun, hung out with our friends, and made memories we'll never forget. Not to sound cheesy, but that's the greatest treasure anyone could ask for."

 _Laundry piles stacked up high  
Hand-me-downs that make me cry  
Stand in line to take a pee  
Never any privacy_

Lori asked, "You mean besides kissing your _girlfriend_?"

All of the sisters laughed at this, only for Lincoln to shout, "She… is not… MY GIRLFRIEND!"

 _Chaos with 11 kids  
What's his is hers and hers is his  
That's the way it always is  
In the Loud House!_

As Vanzilla drove off into the distance, Lily said, "Poo poo!"

A farting noise is heard, making everyone gag and Lincoln ask, "Seriously, Lily!?

* * *

As the story ends, a song starts over the credits.

Mick Swagger: Ready, Pucker?

Pucker Uppenheimer: Ready, Mick!

Mick Swagger: And 5! 6! 7! 8!

(Opening instrumental)

Mick: _School is out and summer's here  
It's time to have a ball  
Gonna rock and roll all night  
And party every day 'til Fall_

Pucker: _Gonna grab my family and my friends  
Gonna do this summer right  
Watch those summer days drift away  
Into summer nights_

Mick: _Put down the phones and grab the hand of your friend_

Pucker: _Make the most of the day cause sooner or later it will have to end_

Mick/Pucker: _The sun is out  
The time is right  
Gonna relax at our pleasure_

 _Have a blast  
With the people we love  
Make memories we'll always treasure_

 _When I'm with you  
And you're with me  
This summer won't be a bummer_

 _So, grab your gear  
And grab your friends  
And let's have_

(Guitar riff)

 _A Very Loud Summer_

Mick: _In September, everything will be normal again  
And we'll have to go back to school  
Start lugging around heavy backpacks  
While the weather starts to cool_

Pucker: _But in one month, Halloween will be here  
And then Christmas after two  
Then Spring shows up, with rain and flowers  
And the weather won't be as cool_

Mick: _We'll be counting down the days  
Until the school year ends_

Pucker: _Then summer will be back again  
So we can hang out with our friends_

Mick/Pucker: _We had a ball in Fall  
Ate turkey and sweets  
Got nice and fat for Wintertime_

 _Springtime arrived  
Love was in the air  
Enjoyed Easter and Valentine_

 _But none of that will compare  
When June gets here  
And we'll act wild and dumber_

 _So, let's grab our gear  
And grab our friends  
And let's have_

 _(Guitar riff)_

 _A Very Loud Summer_

 _(_ Instrumental Break _)_

Mick: _When we're together_

Pucker: _It's gonna be a blast_

Mick: _But it won't last forever_

Pucker: _So we better make it last_

(Drums and vocals only)

Mick/Pucker: _The sun is out_

 _The time is right_

 _Gonna relax at our pleasure_

 _Have a blast_

 _With the people we love_

 _Make memories we'll always treasure_

 _When I'm with you_

 _And you're with me_

 _This summer won't be a bummer_

 _When I'm with my friends_

 _And my family_

 _It's gonna be_

Mick: One more time!

(Instruments return)

 _The sun is out_

 _The time is right_

 _Gonna relax at our pleasure_

 _Have a blast_

 _With the people we love_

 _Make memories we'll always treasure_

 _When I'm with you_

 _And you're with me_

 _This summer won't be a bummer_

 _When I'm with my friends_

 _And my family_

 _It's gonna be_

Pucker: _You know it's gonna be_

Mick: _Well, it better be_

Mick/Pucker: _It's gonna be_

(Guitar riff)

 _A VERY LOUD SUMMER!_

(Closing instrumental)

After the final note plays, the scene cuts to the Loud House, where Lincoln and his sisters sat around doing nothing, with Lincoln reading a comic book and looking like something was on his mind. He asks, "Hey, guys. Do you all get the feeling we forgot something?" His sisters all responded that they don't have that feeling, and he goes, "I don't know. I feel like we forgot something. Something important."

Out at sea, the Burning Sails was still floating along the ocean, with laughter coming from it. Inside the Captain's Quarters, Allen was rolling around in the gold, laughing and saying, "It's mine! All mine! Nobody else! IT'S MINE!" His laugh echoed for miles, and it ended with a sigh and him saying, "If only I had a place to spend it."

* * *

 **A huge thank you to all my fans once again, and to Starco-Ladynoir, a good friend who continues to help and inspire me on here an** **d who helped me write this song! You are awesome, and I hope you keep continuing to be!**

 **And a special shoutout to MTHellhound, an odd but well-meaning fellow whom I've come to consider another of many friends on here. If you are looking for a new friend or have a twisted sense of humor, hit him up some time.**

 **With that, a final thank you to everyone, and I hope you enjoy the rest of your summer! Remember to keep on rockin' and make this summer LOUD!**


	9. Author's Note: Last Update, New Details

**OK. Before I say anything, this is the VERY LAST Author's Note I will post onto this story. I know I keep going back and forth on how this whole sequel thing is going to pan out, and who is going to write it, or what the plot to it will be, but I can say with the utmost certainty that I finally have it all planned out!**

 **Instead of doing 1, I plan to do 3 stories! One is a rewrite of this story, one is Missing Link, and the last one is a summer camp story! None of the stories are getting scrapped or written by another person. I am simply using elements and ideas from all three in newer ways than I originally intended.**

 **Basically, with the end of season 3 and the beginning of season 4 introducing new developments to Loud House, my original take on this story could use some tweaking, as well as some scenes I originally didn't get to include into the original. I'm also going to keep the plot with Lincoln's treasure hunt completely within his group of friends, as I will be adding Stella and Sid into it alongside the others.**

 **While I am rewriting it, I will also be writing Missing Link. However, this will not be an official sequel to the story, but its own original story, separate from A Very Loud Summer.**

 **That said, I officially announce that next summer, I will start the new official sequel: Camp Loud! Or A Loud to Camp. Not sure on the title yet. Now, I have not yet decided if this story will take place in the same summer, or if it will take place one year after. Possibly the former, but this is what you all will have to look forward to, come summer 2020!**

 **I'm sorry to make you all keep coming back to this with all these updates and notes, but things have just been crazy for me and my writing as of recent, so I'm trying to get everything in order. With that said, I hope you all look forward to these stories, and look forward to the first chapters of both A Very Loud Summer (Rewrite) and The Missing Link, coming either later this week, or next week! It all depends on my schedule and what I get done in time.**

 **Thank you all for your continued support and patience, and I hope to see you all later!**


End file.
